


Game of Thrones One Shots

by 1RavenBlack



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, GoT, Love, One Shot, Preferences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1RavenBlack/pseuds/1RavenBlack
Summary: Just some Game of Thrones one shots~I'm open to requests and suggestions!^^





	1. Ramsay Bolton x Lannister!Reader

__**[~Imagine Ramsay singing to you~  
  
](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lzz4ICZBm7c) **

King’s Landing was busier than usual,being a fine Spring day,and Sandor Clegane,again,had to take care of the oldest Baratheon child, Y/N,who kept pulling on his hand to walk with her through the gardens.  
Her golden blonde hair kept swaying as she twirled in the divine light of the Sun,her giggles rang out like lullabies,which made Sandor chuckle softly at her childish behaviour.  
He knew,however,that despite her innocent and lovely appearance,her deep,emerald eyes held only mischief and cunning.  
She,like her mother and grandfather,was a true Lioness,despite her  ** _‘Baratheon’_**  title.  
She was stubborn,and everytime someone would call her by her proper name,she’d offer a poisonous grin and correct them.

**_“Y/N Lannister,if you please.”_ **

The girl was the epitome of freedom,a powerful feline,an ocelot, who manages to trick everyone into letting her do whatever she pleases,and therefore,she’s either out with her beloved Guard dog,or inside,bugging into the Kingdom affairs,much to Tyrion’s amusement.

And just imagine the shocked faces of Robert’s advisors when they saw his daughter sitting on his leg,reading a book,and when she heard a rather disagreeable statement,she’d refute in a second,shocking everyone.

**Y/N:Come on,Sandor,loosen up a bit!It’s such a gorgeous day,it’d be a pity to be all grouchy~!  
Sandor:Sorry,little song bird,but being a Sunflower isn’t my thing.  
Y/N:Dear Sandor,I am a Lioness,not a useless song bird,but you are excused.However,you won’t be excused from missing out a nice dance with me!  
Sandor:Don’t be ridiculous,girl,I’m your guard,not some fancy shit lord.  
Y/N:*chuckles* You are Sir Woof Woof,whatever do you mean~?  
Sandor:You’re crossing a fine line there,girl,I’d pay attention if I were ya.  
Y/N:And what are you going to do,sweet Sandor? _Bite_  me?  
Sandor:Sometimes I wonder who’s a bigger cunt.  
Y/N:Joffrey.Always Joffrey.Definitely Joffrey.He doesn’t care about you like I do~.  
Sandor:And he doesn’t use me like you do either.  
Y/N:Oh,Sandor,your words cut me deeper than the Marianna Trench.Honestly,you must know my intentions of dancing with you are purer than the first snow of the year!  
Sandor:It hasn’t snowed in King’s Landing since the last Winter.  
Y/N:*giggles*Then…I want to see the North!Don’t the Starks always say how Winter is coming?Oh,Sandor,I’ve never seen snow!It must be so beautiful!I am quite tired of this golden landscape,it’s so old-fashioned!Silver is the new trend!  
Sandor:You might like snow,but only when you first see it.It’s like a gorgeous enchantress,but sly and deadly,much like you.  
Y/N:*arranges her hair*Oh dear,that was so poetic of you,sweet Sandor!*bats her eyelashes*If I were to go to the North,would you come and crown me the Queen of Winter?  
Sandor:Snow is much better than fire,anyways.  
Y/N:*gleams*SWEET!I shall talk to uncle Tyrion at once!I overheard my lord father when he was talking to someone from the Small Council.Apparently,Jon Arryn died _mysteriously_ ,and he wants Ned Stark as the new Hand of the King~!Do you know what that means~?  
Sandor:Oh great,more death in the City of Death,how unexpected.  
Y/N:Call it Murderville.But I wonder…why did they call it  _“King’s Landing”_?Is here the place where Kings just…land?Fall?To their death?*gasps*Oh no,it’s raining Kings!  
Sandor:How childish…it almost fooled me.  
Y/N:Come on,Sandor,relax.Let’s go to a tavern,and I’ll treat you to all the ale you wish for!Just smile for me~!  
Sandor:Not bloody likely,little song bird.But I’ll take your offer,for now.After you.**

##  **_#####_ **

After talking to the right people,she convinced her father to ride on a horse along her beloved Hound on the way to the North,which was oddly entertaining for the both of them,much to the displeasure of her mother and younger brother.  
When they arrived,however,they were not only expected by the Starks,but by another noble house-  
 **House of Bolton.**

The girl quickly asked her friend about the Boltons,not having heard much about them,and found out a few details about the Lord,Roose Bolton,and his bastard son,Ramsay,who’s treated just like his legal son.  
Much to the dismay of every existing courtesy,seeing Ned Stark,she jumps off her horse and runs to hug the said man.  
Most of the ones witnessing the act were horrified,while the others were quite impressed,much like the youngest Stark daughter,and a certain Bolton.

**Y/N:Uncle Ned!It’s so good to see you again!Oh,how I’ve missed you so dearly!And now that I’m finally here,I get to meet your children!I’m so excited!  
Ned:*ruffles her hair*Welcome to Winterfell,my Princess.These are my children,though they are a bit younger than you,I believe you will enjoy their company.  
Robert:Ned Stark,you look much older.The cold sure took its toll on you.  
Ned:And you got significantly fatter.Is it the privilege of being a King?  
Y/N:*giggles*You sure are best friends!  
Robert:*laughs*Ned Stark,my greatest friend,and Y/N Baratheon,my dearest daughter.Might I say,she reminds me so much of Lyanna…  
Y/N:*confused*I don’t know who Lyanna was,but she must have been a truly amazing woman.  
Robert:Y/N,go play with the others,I and Ned have some catching up to do.  
Y/N:Yes,father~!Have fun! **

She got her siblings and they all introduced each other merrily or shily,and then went to play together.  
Arya,Myrcella and Sansa were cheering as Tommen and Bran were sparring.  
The young lioness,on the other hand,noticed the older Bolton boy staying lonely in the shadows and observing the youngsters.  
Being a princess,she got in front of him and smiled brightly at him,surprising him.

**Y/N:*extends hand*Hello,I heard your name is Ramsay,it is nice to meet you!I am Y/N Lannister.**

Ramsay,however,smiled charmingly at her,and kneeling in front of her,he took her hand delicately and kissed it,making her cover her mouth lightly and giggle,a light blush blooming  on her pale cheeks.  
She was used to having people be court with her,but never this…  
 _Charming._  
She gently put her hand on his dark,curly hair,then caressed his pale visage,smiling softly.

**Ramsay:It is my honour of meeting you,Your Grace.  
Y/N:Honestly,Ramsay,please get up,there is no need to go this far.I’m nothing important,just another Southern girl.Forget of my titles and enjoy our time together.Shall we?  
Ramsay:My lady’s wish is my command.  
Y/N:*grins* _Ramsay~_  
Ramsay:Yes,my lady,  
Y/N: Just Y/N is fine,please.**

He chuckled lightly and went to the group of younger children dragged along by the wrist,by the fair princess.  
Obviously enough,Tommen lost against Bran,and the next round was Robb versus Joffrey.  
Much to the annoyance of the young blond,the only one cheering for him was Sansa,who was clearly enchanted by the golden prince.  
Robb obviously beat him up easily,but when he turned around to put back the sparring sword,Joffrey ran to attack him.  
To his dismay,his older sister grabbed the sword from Tommen’s grasp and easily parried his blow.  
When the two swords collided,everyone but Joff,who growled angrily,gasped.  
The girl smirked victorious and easily disarmed him.

**Y/N:*smirks*That wasn’t very honorable of you,younger brother,now,was it~?Is this how you were raised?  
Joff:Don’t cross me,sister!**

The girl was japing and taunting him further,until Robert and Eddard came by,and seeing the scene unfold,rushed over.

**Robert:Were you fighting again?  
Y/N:No,papa,but I wanted to play fight too,and one of the boys volunteered~!  
Robert:Are you sure you didn’t beat Joffrey at sparring again?  
Ned:Robb?  
Robb:Father…  
Y/N:*giggles**shrugs*Busted~!  
Ned:At this age,Lyanna was beating me up too…  
Robert:At this age,everyone was beating you at sparring,Ned.  
Y/N:*bows*What can I say,I trained with the best in the Seven Kingdoms.  
Robert:*laughs*She has the Baratheon fury in her blood!Look at her!Who did you train with?  
Y/N:** _Woof~_

The King was confused,until Sandor Clegane handed her Joffrey’s discarded sword,and patted her back,then barked,smirking proudly.

##  **_—_ **

That night,at the feast,Y/N had both bastards sit with them at the table,making everything more chaotic than it already was.

After Arya threw lemon cakes at Sansa,making her cry,Lady Catelyn made them both go to sleep.

During the commotion,Ramsay whispered a nice plan in Y/N’s ear,making her slip away unnoticed,and meeting the older bastard outside,in the freezing cold.

**Y/N:Why,Ramsay,whatever do you wish to show me?  
Ramsay:It’s your first time in the North,is it not,my Princess?  
Y/N:It is,but it is not the first time I’d correct you.  
Ramsay:My apologies.I only wished to show you the North’s beauty,at its finest.Nevertheless,it will always pale in comparison to you.  
Y/N:*giggles*Oh dear,if I had a golden dragon for everytime I’ve heard that,I’d be rich.  
Ramsay:Aren’t you,already?  
Y/N:Borrowing money from the Braavosi Bank doesn’t make you rich.  
Ramsay:The affairs of King’s Landing are much too troublesome and confusing,so I will not bother with it.  
Y/N:Neither should you~.**

As they walked and chatted,the girl started trembling from the freezing cold,and even her voice became shaky,making Ramsay chuckle and put his furs tightly around her.  
She tried to protest,arguing that he will get cold too,but he merely smiled and pointed out that Northmen are cold resistant.  
Getting to a high peak,the girl was left awestruck at the godly landscape in front of her.

Having started snowing,the dark blue sky suddenly lit up with thousands of powerful coloured lights,dancing and sparkling.  
The young lioness was gleaming and cheering,more enthusiastic than she had ever been before in her life time,and much to his shock,she hugged him tightly,thanking him.   
The young bastard was rooted to the spot,not having expected such a physical act of pure affection and warmth from one that is supposedly a mere stranger in his eyes.  
Having grown up as a bastard and with only his father,in a cold and harsh environment,he never experienced any emotion that would make his heart leap in joy,and not from fear.

Instinctively,he wrapped his arms tightly around the frail girl’s frame,protectively,and unconsciously smiled,seeing her happiness.  
All his life,he’s only witness dread,hate,torture,sadness,rage,misery…but this time,it seemed like a light of hope appeared in front of him.  
A light of purity that seemed to fill him…  
And he couldn’t seem to get enough of it.  
He was  ** _greedy._**

Big snowflakes were slowly falling,and with that,they knitted a crown of crystals in her golden hair,sparkling,making her look like a true Queen.  
And that’s what he was going to do.  
He’ll make her  ** _his_**  Queen.  
All those playthings he’s had his fun with were dirty,unclean,disgustingly plain,worthy of being tainted and abused.  
But  _her_ …  
This young lioness…  
He was going to preserve her purity and innocence…  
 **All to himself.**

Being already late enough,he picked her up bridal style and walked her home,promising to take her there each night.

##  **_###_ **

The true reason why the Boltons were at the Starks to greet the King and his family was so Roose could ask for a favour and legitimise his son,hoping that he could one day inherit the rights of the House,which,with little persuasion,Papa Baratheon agreed  ~~(much to his daughter’s glee).~~

Without even realising,when she got home,she started telling Uncle Tyrion of all the nice stories she shared with Ramsay during that little amount of time,and seeing his sweet niece so happy,he decided to make up an elaborate plan and make her dream come true,as much as possible.  
Since Ned Stark kindly refused the Hand of the King position,saying that his kin must always remain in the North,her father had no other wise option but to trust Tyrion,yet another Lannister.  
And thus,he organised frequent trips to the North,giving her the role of the Ambassador of the Seven Kingdoms,and along with her dear Hound,they’d travel all day long.

##  **_—_ **

One beautiful day of Summer,the golden maiden was taking a stroll through the forest,enjoying a light conversation with her potential paramour,when she noticed a few changes in his behaviour.

Slightly more affectionate acts-

 _More compliments_  
More smiles  
More protectiveness

And all this made the girl smirk-but she had to keep her façade,still.

**Y/N:Why,sweet Ramsay,if I didn’t know better,I would have said you might be…courting me~?  
Ramsay:And if I were to admit my crime,what would you do,My Princess?  
Y/N:I do not know,my dear.Your punishment might depend on the gravity of your actions~.  
Ramsay:But would Your Grace be merciful if this one would dare to be so bold and ask for your hand in marriage?  
Y/N:Honestly,I hope you are not jesting,for it would be quite a pity otherwise.  
Ramsay:I may love japing,but not about this subject,for I am thoroughly serious.Princess Y/N Lannister,would you allow me to be the happiest man in Westeros and become my sweet wife?  
Y/N:But are we not too young for this,sweet Ramsay?This is very serious,and if we don’t take in account everything that might occur-  
Ramsay:There is no rush,so do not fret,my love.All in due time,and everything will be resolved.  
Y/N:Ramsay…I have only one request,before everything…and it might sound weird but…  
Ramsay:What is bothering you,my sweetling?  
Y/N:So far,we have only ever done and discussed mine own passions,but I know nothing of yours.I wish to know everything about you before I take such an important decision.Therefore…*smiles*next time you flay someone,please call me to assist you.  
Ramsay:*hesitant*I…am not sure how that will influence or affect your final decision,however,if this is your sincere request,and you will not be bothered by any illicit or nefarious deed I might do…then by all means,you are my guest even now.The Dreadfort has enough prisoners to last a lifetime.  
Y/N:*grins*Thank you for trusting me,my dear.Now,let us prepare for an entertaining activity~!**

He chuckled at her and during the whole week,he showed her the dungeons,the flaying,the torture,and the hunts,in which she was greatly interested,and asked to join as well.  
It was a great shock for the man,who never expected such a pure golden light to enjoy and embrace his darkness,but he felt more and more attracted to her.  
He was lost in the well of light that engulfed her,and swore solemnly that he would make sure no harm ever comes to his angelic saviour.  
He will protect her from anything and anyone that might wish her ill,despite being loved by the Realm.  
He was now Lord Ramsay Bolton,son of Roose Bolton,and rightful heir,and he would make sure Y/N Lannister,his golden lioness,is going to love him forever.

##  **_####_ **

All the time alone,he tried to straighten his priorities,all while still enjoying his release with Myranda,but truly,he felt rather bored of the plain,peasant girl.  
Nevertheless,she was the only woman worthy of keeping around for such deeds,for he would never dare taint his paramour,sent by the loving Maiden to be his light during the darkest times.  
He just needed her near him,to touch him with those soft and delicate hands,to gaze at him with her forest green eyes,full of love and admiration,to rest his head on her lap,by the calming river,as she played with his dark hair,and would sing some foreign song she’d hear from the travelling singers.

All of these seemed like the sweetest Utopia,which quickly broke when he realised days and weeks passed,and upon the turning moon,she hadn’t returned.  
Gravely worried and not having received any word or letter from the South,he quickly mounted and got a few trusted members of the Bastard’s Boys,and went for a private audience at the court.

But much to everyone’s horror,he found out that the girl departed two weeks prior and was expected to arrive soon.  
Because the King specifically requested the Hound to guard his other three children during a very important meeting,the girl took with her other knights on the journey-  
 _Proving unsuccessful._  
Cersei was the first to go hysterical,being her mother,and ordered Varys and Maester Qyburn to gather as much intel as possible.  
Tyrion,thinking of a shrewd plan,sent word to Bronn to search around all low-life building in Flea's Bottom, and find anything useful.  
Within the week,they haven’t found out much,which shook the whole Realm-  
Until a strange raven arrived,and with it,a barely readable scrap of parchment tied to its leg.

**_“Flay"_ **

The paper had drops of blood and liquid that could only be tears,and the writing was as messy and shaky at it could get,but at least they had a lead,false or not.  
It made no sense,however,since the only ones known to Flay their enemies were the Boltons,which,in this case,came directly to the King to ask about her well-being,action that wouldn't happen if they wished for her demise.  
Tyrion was the first to see through the deception,and suggest that perhaps this painful message to the Crown was sent by the House known to be loyal to none.  
  
 _But what would the Freys have against the poor girl,though?_  
  
Ramsay returned to the North to tell the problem to the Starks and call all their bannermen,to aid the cause of the kidnapped Princess,and great was everyone’s shock and rage when they found out the circumstances of such a horrible crime against the Crown.

In less than a week,an endless army,lead by Jaime,Ned and Ramsay went against the Lord of the Twins,the abominable Walder Frey,who kept the Lioness in his basement dungeon.  
After an outright war,the young Bolton’s Bastard Boys managed to sneak inside and raid the castle,searching around the dungeons,until the sharp hearing of the anxious brunet heard a soft whimpering from one of the cells.  
Gently opening the door,he saw his golden maiden all bloody and broken,struggling to breathe,and tied up on a standing wooden X table,made to resemble the Bolton flaying methods.

His breathe hitched in his throat as he sat there,rooted on the spot,unable to breathe,due to the burning rage.  
He could only see red in front of him,as damaging thoughts were attacking his sanity.Shaking,he could only think of the answerless questions that kept swarming his head.  
 __  
why her? why like this? what had he done wrong? was he not  worthy of happiness or love?  
  
No…He had to save his beloved angel sent to him by her Maiden God as a gift…  
If only his Old Gods could help him not lose his composure.  
 **The only gift he’s ever got.  
The only gift he’d ever need..**

Regaining himself,he quickly cut off her restraints and caught her as she fell like a feather in his arms.  
Seeing his only means of sanity damaged and tainted,he swore eternal revenge and cursed the whole family tree of the wretched House of Frey.

##  **_###_ **

Days later,the girl,treated by the best Maesters brought from the Citadel,managed to remain stable,but she wouldn’t leave her room,nor accept any visitors.  
Instead,the maids would have to leave the food trays in front of the door,and relatives would have to write letters and shove them under the door,hoping _-in vain-_ to receive a reply.

But she felt disgusted.  
  
 **Wretched.  
  
Tainted.  
**  
She wasn’t what she wanted to be.  
And what frustrated her the most,is that the true Mastermind’s identity was known to her,but she just couldn’t seem to remember,since she was blindfolded.  
It was someone she knew very well,his voice was so familiar...  
Someone she heard often at the court in King’s Landing…  
Someone she obviously knew not to trust…  
 _But who was to be trusted in that God-Forsaken place?_

##  **_knock knock knock  
_** **…**

##  **_knock knock knock_ **

**Ramsay:Love,I know you’re there.I know you want to hide,but you’re worrying everyone.I am not one to beg,and you know it,but open the door.  
Y/N:Go away…  
Ramsay:Don’t make me break down the door.  
Y/N:Leave…  
Ramsay:My sanity is going to disappear if I don’t see you soon.I can’t breathe,I can’t think,I can’t control my anger around anyone,not even my own father.  
Y/N:You won’t like me anymore…  
Ramsay:There is nothing in this world that will make me not love you.**

With a soft whimper,she put her hand on the handle and opened it,still hiding behind the door,and looking down,avoiding any eye-contact.  
Upon seeing her,he dropped to his knees and embraced her torso,trying to calm himself.  
The whole scene unfolded like a bad mummers’ show tragedy,and she put her bandaged hand on his tired and desperate visage,just like in the old,happy days that passed way too soon.  
He kissed her hands,all her knuckles and fingers,then raised and kissed her forehead,hugging her properly and holding her tight.

The girl had had her fingernails peeled away,a cut on her face,slightly damaging her eye,and multiple cuts on her limbs,along with obvious malnutrition,which weakened her greatly,barely keeping herself standing.  
She let herself be engulfed in his warmth and closed her eyes,finally feeling safe,after having endured so much,for no reason,and allowed herself,for the first time,to weep at her own misery.  
After she managed to calm down slightly,he wiped away her tears with his thumbs,and touched foreheads.

**Ramsay:The King requested an urgent Council meeting and wanted you to attend.It was the order of your little dwarf uncle.  
Y/N:Uncle Tyrion asked that…?  
Ramsay:I think there’s more to it than meets the eyes.Do you know who kidnapped you?  
Y/N:I do,in a way.But…I’m not sure…I told Tyrion of this…  
Ramsay:Then this is his master plan.  
Y/N:How despicable…how unsightly of me…to be seen like this…  
Ramsay:You are the only light I see in this darkness,never doubt yourself.  
Y/N:So easy to speak when you’re not the disfigured one.  
Ramsay:You are the Grace of the Realm.All these wounds will soon fade,but your beauty is eternal.  
Y/N:Better pray you’re right,or I’ll kill you…**

With help from her beloved,she out on a hooded cloak and walked to the court room,where all the Council people,Cersei,Jaime,Ned and Tywin sat,letting the couple stand in the middle of the room.

**Cersei:Y/N!My sweet babe,you’re finally standing.Have the Maesters attended you properly?I’ll put their head on a spike otherwise.  
Y/N:I’m fine…but it was rather cruel to summon me while looking like this,Uncle Tyrion.Nevertheless…I…  
Tyrion:My sweet niece,I do hope you are feeling much better.All these people came here to see how you fareth after such a horrible crime.  
Y/N:*scanning the room*Yes,I am feeling much better,but I cannot say I’m fully cured yet.  
Petyr:We sincerely hope you will heal faster than the blink of an eye,and that your fingernails will grow soon.  
Cersei:Of course she will!I have only the best Maesters attend to my daughter!**

The girl went into a bloody coughing fit,making her lose her balance and dirty her bandages,and leaning on her paramour for support.  
Her mother tried to rush over,but Jaime stopped her.  
 _It was all according to the plan.  
_ She slowly took of her hood,revealing her bandaged eyes,and smirked.

**Y/N:It has come to my attention that the perpetrator of my kidnapping has been caught and punished accordingly,am I correct?  
Varys:Yes,your Grace.Lord Walder Frey has been set up in our dungeons and is currently tortured.  
Y/N:Perfect.And what of the Mastermind?Varys,you and Lord Baelish are the ones with the greatest information network across Westeros and beyond.  
Petyr:Your Grace,I think you are mistaken,there was no Mastermind.  
Y/N:Come again?  
Petyr:The enemy was Lord Frey,and he was captured.There was nobody else there.  
Y/N:Tell me then,Lord Baelish,how come you knew they peeled away my fingernails?  
Petyr:The Maesters told me,of course.  
Y/N:You are wrong.I told the Maesters to say my hands were burnt,so how exactly did you know the real problem?  
Petyr:Maybe the Maesters found me more trustworthy,little princess.  
Cersei:Not even I knew that,and I am her mother!You filthy worm,you were the vermin who made my sweet babe go through all that....that misfortune and pain!Do you not know who you went against?!  
Y/N:*smirks*Uncle Tyrion~!It seems my memory hasn’t betrayed me yet~!The disgracious cockroach that came to visit me just before I’ve received this wounds…was him. _Petyr Baelish._  
Petyr:Excuse me,your Grace,but I am confused.I have not left the Kingdom.  
Tyrion:Is that so?Because funny enough,my trusted sources said otherwise.  
Petyr:Well maybe your trusted sources ** _**failed** _ **you!  
Tyrion:That is where you are wrong,again.You see,money never fails.Humans are so easy to corrupt with a few golden coins.  
Y/N:Oh,but what a shame.You were a decent Master of Coin to the Crown…But that’s where your shrewdness stops and mine overshadows yours.Don’t you know? _A Lannister always pays his debts_.Always.And I believe it’s high time we get rid of your treacheries and betrayals to the Realm and to the King and…experience the horrors of being tortured and humiliated.  
Ramsay:The flayed man is on our banners for a reason,filth.we’ve been flaying our enemies for 1000 years.  
Y/N:Never go against the Realm,or cross a Lioness and a Flayed man.It’s bad luck~!  
Petyr:Your Grace,but the message clearly stated one key-word,which would lead us to the obvious enemy,Lord Bolton!  
Ramsay:How dare you accuse me of such a vile thing?!  
Y/N:Wait a second,what is this all about?  
Jaime:Y/N,dear,did you not write that message you sent us?  
Y/N:Uncle Jaime,what message?I couldn't write in the state I was in,but Baelish,while I was still blindfolded,asked if I had any last wish,and I told him to send a raven to the King,with one word only.  
Jaime:And what was that word,sweetling?  
Y/N:It was the name of my kidnapper,of course. _"Frey"_ ,I said.It seemed like the obvious choice of word,am I wrong?  
Tyrion:*smirks*A word that could easily be misinterpreted in another's favour,and by writing Flay instead of Frey,he tried to thow us off the right track.  
Y/N:But if the word was attacking Ramsay...how did you get there?  
Tyrion:Because your beloved came to us personally,before the message arrived,to ask about your well-being.  
Y/N:Baelish...You seriously tried to frame my fiance...?Have you no shame at all?You foul,insignificant scum...I have no words left for you anymore.Take him to the dungeons!**

Being attacked from everywhere and not being able to refute,he tried escape,but Jaime got to him much quicker,and in his rage,almost choked him to death,until his calm,but triumphant  _“niece”_  stopped him,saying that he needs proper torture,not just a petty beating.

##  **_—_ **

All is well when it ends,and the two retreated for the rest of the day,enjoying the peace and quiet in each other’s loving embrace,him calming her down after the shameless deceit,a rollercoaster of emotions and bad things happening.  
He held her tightly,not daring to keep his eyes off of her,in fear of the nightmare repeating itself over and over again.  
She then slightly propped herself on her elbow,looking at him lazily with her head slightly tilted,and tracing a bandaged finger along his stubble,as she smiled sweetly at him.  
  


**Y/N:Sweet Ramsay…  
Ramsay:Yes,my sweetling?  
Y/N:I will marry you.**

The time stopped for him,and he didn’t even realize he was smiling brightly for the first time in his life,until he felt a light kiss,which woke him up from his trance.  
Seeing her gentle smile and her doe-eyes looking at him lovingly,he kissed her back just as softly,as if not to break her,but all the emotions were unleashed.  
As she rested her head on his chest,snuggling to him,he would sing softly a song and play with her soft golden hair.  
 _And for the first time,they finally felt at peace.  
  
_ ** _Together._  
Forever.**

**_((Picture by[@littleaestheticmonster](https://tmblr.co/mA9S7w6SWBCdhzhaVIgPkbg)  on Tumblr! Thank you so much!They do amazing aesthetics! :3 ))_ **

**__ **


	2. Ramsay Bolton x Stark!Reader

_The fortune of their meeting was rather odd,and neither of them expected,especially at the frail age of 17,to meet under such unexpected circumstances._

The girl always wore breeches,boots and a hoodie,equipped with her trusty bow and her daggers at her hip,and strode up and down the forest along with her dearest Wolf companion,and together,they started hunting.  
But there was no regular hunting,as for some out of the ordinary twist of events,the ranger couldn’t bear to see animals killed in front of her.  
_Humans,however…were a whole different story._

And so,she’d find her prays,much to her sick entertainment,and she’d shoot after them,taunting them,frightening them…  
_Killing them._  
Her wolf’s snarls could be heard echoing throughout the forest,and the girl found her last target-  
**_A man who had once disrespected her._**

She climbed a tree,and when she was high enough  and she saw his scared face,she knew she had to strike-  
And so she did,as she jumped from the branch and plunged her dagger in his neck,witnessing the blood fountain erupting from his carotid artery.

 ** _“Your days of disrespecting women are over,scum.”  
_** She said with an amused giggle,then went to praise her beloved Scarlet.

In the Northern forests,she was knows as the

_**‘Fox’,** _

for all you saw before your eyes was her scarlet hair swaying in the breeze of the wind.

Much for the coincidence,her wolf also had a crimson coat,which made them seem like soul sisters,roaming this world together back and forth,causing mischief.

The girl,crouching,kept hugging and playing with her friend,when she suddenly heard some distant clapping,making her jump to her feet,alert.  
_Right in front of her stood a dark haired boy with piercing icy blue eyes,mock-smirking and gazing in fake admiration at her._

**Ramsay:Quite a nice kill,my lady.But if I may ask,what caused you such hatred as too kill that poor man?  
Y/N:A man who disrespects a woman is no man.And honestly,if I might be so bold to say,he was in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
Ramsay:Needless to say,you were in need of some entertainment,I presume?  
Y/N:You are correct.  
Ramsay:If you would agree to my terms,I could take you in,offer you great living conditions,and perhaps-  
Y/N:I am in no need of accommodations,my lord.  
Ramsay:Then,would you do it for the thrill of the moment?  
Y/N:Wouldn’t it be hilarious if one like myself was to trust a man who flays his kin?  
Ramsay:Would you not like to witness the act first-hand?  
Y/N:*bites lip*Okay,you caught me.But I have one condition.  
Ramsay:Your wish is my command,my lady.  
Y/N:Scarlet stays with me at all times.  
Ramsay:So it shall be.From now on,you will be the second commander of my army…if you can beat the other brute.  
Y/N:Another brute?Easy pray.Their frail masculinity will end them easily.**

Letting out an amused breathe,the boy tried to approach the girl and take her hood off,but she insinctively leaped back,cautiously,slightly surprising the young bastard.

**Ramsay:I apologize for offending you,my lady,I meant no harm.  
Y/N:No…it’s fine.I just don’t like people touching me…or getting too close.  
Ramsay:*nodding*Thank you for telling me,I shall respect it.**

The girl nodded breathlessly and slowly followed Ramsay back to the Dreadford,where he was met by his more important army commanders.

**Ramsay:Gentlemen,I shall introduce you to my new second in command,Lady Vixen.  
Y/N:*mutters*You could have left out the title part…  
Man:*blinks*No offense,my lord,but…a woman?Such a frail one,nonetheless?  
Ramsay:Then how about you duel?This way,we’ll see who deserves this title more.  
Man:*scoffs*I need no weapons against such a small silly maiden!And when I beat her up enough,careful not to damage her pretty face,I’ll -**

The man didn’t finish his sentence,for he started screaming in pain and fell to his knees, _as Ramsay couldn’t stop laughing._  
The girl needed only one hit to make the man kneel before her.  
**A kick in the crotch.**

**Y/N:You men are all the same.All you pride yourselves is that useless little prick of yours,but Gods forbid you have your pride put at shame.  
Man:You,wench--  
Y/N:Just accept your defeat,or I’ll leave you without that little head you think with.  
Ramsay:And she definitely didn’t mean the one on your shoulders.  
Y/N:Ramsay…please.  
Ramsay:Everyone,welcome your new army commander!  
Y/N:Can you show me my room now?  
Ramsay:I’ll get a maid to attend you right away.  
Y/N:No need to.I’m not exactly a lady anymore.I’m a ranger.  
Ramsay:As you wish.  
Y/N:The name's Y/N.Y/N Stark.**

Saying her name,the girl left to her new assigned room along with her much more enthusiastic wolf.

##  **_—_ **

Throughout the next 3 years,the young bastard and the she-ranger would go to fights and wars together,discussing strategies,and when bored,engage in illicit actions ** _ ~~-like flaying-.~~_**

However,more recently,the girl has been feeling an ominous aura around her,feeling an incoming danger,but she didn’t know the cause of it.  
Feeling her breathe hitch in her throat,she leaned against the wall of the Fort,closing her eyes and trying to calm her panic attack.  
_She felt weak,afraid and vulnerable,unlike anytime before._

As a stray teardrop made its way down her pale cheek,she felt soft steps in front of her.  
She slowly opened her eyes,only to be met with her friend’s calm visage standing way too close to her.  
Whispering soothing words,Ramsay slowly put his hands on her neck,raising her face to look at him.  
He was aware of her being uncomfortable with being touched,but he had never witnessed her this weak.  
In a way,he felt powerful,strong,dominating,the beast inside him slowly awakening.He could just put pressure on her wind-pipe and kill her so easily,watching the life drain away,through her eyes.  
But on the other hand,a foreign emotion was overshadowing all the others…an emotion that he never thought he’d feel…  
**A true emotion of worry.**

With his strong,cold hands on her neck,he could feel her tremble under his touch.  
He thought she was afraid…afraid of  _him_ …but that was proven otherwise when she put her own delicate,trembling hands over his and held them tightly,and that’s when he realized…  
_**She fully trusted him.**_  
They stayed that way until the girl stopped shaking,and managed to calm down.  
Feeling that,Ramsay slowly took her hood down,for the first time,gazing into her emerald eyes that held a pool of hurt and worry and,as he tucked her long fringe behind her ear,he kissed her forehead,leaving her staring after him,awestruck.

##  _**—** _

She was a reserved introvert,afraid of physical contact,while he was her exact opposite,but somehow,this time,

_opposites attract_

and intrigue each other,forming an almost inseparable connection.

_They both had a strong,unspoken bond of protectiveness over each other._

And on days when Ramsay somehow got visibly more violent,due to some unknown reason,and only she could calm him in one way-  
Get him alone in his room,make him close his eyes,and hug him tightly while shirtless.  
She knew that he could feel himself significantly calmer,thanks to her warmth.  
He was known to get aggressive and lustful with all women he laid his eyes on-  
_**But not her.**_  
There was no mewling quim who could make him be at peace.  
Only her presence was enough to soothe him,but on the rare occasions she indulged to touch him…  
Even the faintest caress could make him see eternal bliss.  
_~~Not that he would ever admit it.  
~~_ Nevertheless,he knew one thing for sure-

**_He would make her his Queen,as soon as he becomes the new Lord Bolton._ **

##  **_—_ **

However,that wish dissipated soon as a rather unexpected war was waged against the Boltons,and with all the odds against them,fighting together,side to side…

##  **_They lost._ **

And the enemy lord was going to capture and execute him publicly…which she couldn’t have.  
He was injured,on the ground,trying to spite the lord and defy him-  
He knew this was his demise,but he couldn’t let his paramour get hurt…not her and not because of him.  
But she did the unthinkable,and stood up protectively in front of him,dropped all her weapons and took her hood down,letting her long fire hair drape over her shoulders,glaring at the enemies with her stern forest eyes.

**Y/N:I am **Y/N** Stark,Lady and rightful Heir of Winterfell!I will come to you willingly,as a captive,if you vow to let Lord Bolton return safely home.  
Lord:*mocks*Look at her,a defying little kitten thinking she has any power.Take her!Leave that flayed scum to die on his own.**

Two men then dragged her and forced her on her knees,in front of the lord,who looked condescending at her,then at Ramsay,who was glaring more hatefully than ever before,then took a dagger,making sure Ramsay could see how he traced the blade along her thin neck skin,and to everyone’s shock,he cut her hair short in one swift move,throwing her crimson locks into the wind,symbolising her slavery.

 _It felt like time has stopped for both of them.  
_ While the girl was staring shamefully at her last strands of hair,flowing into the wind,she shifted her gaze towards the clear sky hopelessly,letting a few tears stream down her cheeks and praying to have an easy and fast death.  
On the other hand,the boy snapped,more rage than ever before,struggling to get up and do  **something**  to save her… _something…anything…anything at all-_  
But he,for the first time,was powerless.  
More powerless than being called  **a mere bastard.**

**Lord:Lord Snow,Bastard of the Dreadford,better say your farewells to your fair maiden,for you shall never lay your eyes upon her lovely face again.**

Yanking the girl up by the hair,she stole a look at her poor paramour,laying there,distraught,in the snow,and gave him a small,reassuring smile,then followed the lord begrudgingly.

##  **_—_ **

The following months have been impossible for both of them.  
While one of them was suffering constant physical damage,the other’s mental health was deteriorating at a fast pace.  
One of them accepted her situation,losing all hope of a better tomorrow,and even forgetting herself,whilst the other was becoming more violent,overcome with rage,and planning meticulous strategies to get his beloved back.

**_His…beloved…_ **

The term sounded so foreign.

So foreign that one night he went to Godswood,and staying at the base of a tree,staring at the stars,contemplating and trying to sort out his scrambled thoughts and emotions.

All this time,he had no second thoughts about others’ existence or well-being.

Women were just play things and men were to be flayed.

_So why…just why…did she have to be so…  
_

**Different?Intriguing?Alluring?  
**

_So much like him,and yet,so different-  
_

**_A conflicting personality._ **

His train of thoughts was suddenly interrupted when his advisor suddenly found his way in front of him,looking slightly disheveled and worried.

**Ramsay:You better have a great damn reason as to why you’re disturbing me right now,or else,you’re the first to get flayed tomorrow.  
Advisor:*nods*My Lord…we received a raven from the Lord that waged war on us…And he’s planning to fight us again,but this time,he requested a particular place and…my Lord…it is obviously a trap but…  
Ramsay:What else is there to know?  
Advisor:My Lord…he requested that you dress festive.I understand naught this requirement but-  
Ramsay:He’s bringing her with him…that cocksucking cockroach…I’m going to make him pay for everything he’s done…  
Advisor:Shall we start the fighting preparations,along with the secret plans?  
Ramsay:Start right away,and yes,make sure all of them are perfectly set,or there will be hell to pay.  
Advisor:As you wish,my lord.**

  
The time has come to set things right,and he knew just how to.  
_Oh,this piss lordling will see what true pain is…_  
And he will experience tenfold what he did to his beloved fox.  
Thinking about all the ways he could torture and flay him,Ramsay didn’t realise his evil laugh was echoing through the forest.

##  **_—_ **

The time has come and all the chess pieces were arranged for the final battle.  
The fateful battle that is going to set things right,and reunite the two tragic lovers,just like in any happy-ending fantasy old nan used to tell him as a child.  
All these stories were horse shite to him,of course,but happy endings were only for him to experience,and nobody else who opposes him will ever have a chance to redeem himself.

##  **_#####Timeskip#####_ **

As common chess rules state,as long as one of the Kings dies,the other wins,and so,Ramsay and the lordling met,for the fight that is going to set things right,once and for all.

He came alone,to a clear part of the forest,and looking around,he saw his enemy-  
**But he was not alone.  
** He was tugging someone by two ropes,one that bound their hands together,and one around their neck,set like a noose.  
Then,realisation hit him like an arrow in the gut.  
That someone was Lady Y/N Stark of Winterfell.  
She was wearing a simple yet rather disheveled dress,looking tired and mistreated,barely keeping herself standing.  
The once confident and cunning ranger became a pitiful creature,bound by the ropes of shame.  
There were no obvious signs of physical damage,but he knew all to well that it was hidden under that patched-up dress.

His blood was boiling with rage,but he couldn’t act recklessly,or he'd risk both his and her lives.  
Instead,with an obvious glare,he approached the lord.He tugged the ropes binding her and hugged her from behind,much to his displeasure.

**Lord:Lord Snow,glad you arrived here well and unharmed.You even dressed well as I requested,how nice of you.Our cherished Lady Stark sure missed you a lot while you were apart.She was praying and begging for you to save her,day and night,while we were spending quallity time together.I can see why you want her back so desperately.  
Ramsay:What do you want?  
Lord:It’s either her or you,Bastard Of Dreadford.Your choice which survives,and which dies to my blade.Or,if you wish to go the tragic way of Romeo and Juliet,then by all means,do tell,and I’ll bury you together.  
Ramsay:This is preposterous-  
S/O:I will die.  
Ramsay:No!That is not-  
S/O:*winks*I will die.  
Lord:I see…rather disappointing.If I knew this would be the outcome,I’d have kept you as my pet a bit more.Then again…you are broken.A new toy would be much more appealing…Any last words?**

Ramsay was visibly agitated and didn’t know what to do,but as soon as he saw her infamous smirk that he fell for,he knew she had a plan…and a rather shrewd one.

Putting her bound hands to her mouth,she inhaled deeply and let out a powerful wolf-like howl,that rang out throughout the whole forest.

She repeated it twice more,each time more high-pitched,more powerful and more desperate than before,which made the lord confused,but it quickly came to Ramsay-

The girl was a

**wolf.**

_She was the true Heir of Winterfell.  
_

**Lady **Y/N** of House Stark.  
**

**_She was the Wolf Queen._ **

With an aggravated sigh,the lordling pushed the girl to her knees,and unsheathed his sword.  
Suddenly,more faint howls could be heard and what seemed like an army marching towards them.  
And an army it was indeed,but not the usual army,but rather,a whole army of Direwolves,with Scarlet as the Alpha Leader.  
Growling and baring their fangs,they circled the frightened lord,who dropped his sword and cowered in fear,begging for mercy.

Chuckling lowly,the girl took his sword,cut off her restraints,and went inside the circle,putting her hand on her wolf’s head.  
Seeing his despair,the girl’s grin widened creepily and started taunting him.

**Y/N:Honestly,you are the dumbest nutter I’ve ever had the displeasure of meeting.Clearly,you have no idea how bad it is to go against Northmen in their natural habitat,especially if they lead a whole pack of wolves,and you’re alone.  
Lord:Mercy…Please have mercy,my Lady!I was wrong,I sinned,I beg your forgiveness!Seven,please,save me!Oh,merciful Mother,hear my plea and save your son!  
Y/N:Oh…but I have no power to do anything right now.I’m not going to hurt you.  
Lord:Bless you!May the Seven watch over you,merciful lady-  
Y/N:*grins*But I cannot say what Ramsay will do~!The only Gods here are the Old ones,so your pitiful Seven are...useless.  
Lord:*shocked*What…  
Ramsay:If you thought this has a happy ending,you clearly haven’t been paying attention.  
Y/N:You messed with the wrong people.  
Ramsay:And your poor little army stands no chance against both the Bolton and Stark armies.**

The pair laughed at his despair,mocking him,and as the wolves made sure to get the lord back to the Dreadfort,Ramsay picked up the girl bridal style,and kissed her temple softly.

**Ramsay:Welcome back,my Queen.  
Y/N:*sighs*Wolf Queen,huh?Honestly,I bet all my luck on this and I had no idea if it’d work or not.Every night,when I could sleep,I’d dream I was Scarlet…I was finally free and leading my pack.I was happy again…I was strong again…with freedom surging through my veins…And then I remembered,my sweet brothers and sisters had the same dreams.It couldn’t be a coincidence,so I bet it all…In the end,I truly was a warg.  
Ramsay:Seems like it was worth it.We are finally home.Together.  
Y/N:Ramsay…  
Ramsay:What is it?  
Y/N:*mutters*We're finally safe,aren't we?  
Ramsay:Yes,we are.**

The girl soon fell asleep in his arms,and the young bastard could only stare at her,thinking of all the pain he’ll inflict to the lord who dared defy him.  
He laid her in his bed then had the Maesters tend to her day and night,until she recovered.  
_Unknown to him,none of the healers dared tell their Lord of the countless injuries on her body.Minor ones,but ones that might not fade so easily._

And he had remained clueless until,one day,as the girl was bathing in the hot water tub,he entered in the room,only to find her sleeping and resting her head on the edge of the tub.  
He stared at her,biting his lip,enraged,but hopeful that the girl would heal  soon,so she could witness the torture of her ex-captor.

He raised his sleeves,took a rag and softly took her arm,cleaning her.It was obvious that the soothing warm water made her fall asleep,and he wished not to wake her up.  
However,as soon as the rag came in contact with her skin,she tiredly fluttered her lids open,and seeing Ramsay,she sighed and covered her face with her free hand.

**Y/N:Honestly now…Of all people,you had to find out how unsightly I am right now.**

The man was at a loss of words,not knowing how to reassure her.  
It was an odd situation and he didn’t know how to react or what to say to comfort her.Empathy was a department he was greatly lacking in,but the burning pain in his heart reminded him he was still human,and had to do something.  
Instead,he put his hands on her neck gently,softly pecking her lips,then put his forehead to hers.

**Y/N:Ramsay…  
Ramsay:It is my fault you ended up in this deprived state,but I’ll make up to you  
Y/N:It’s not your fa-  
Ramsay:It is.  
Y/N:As long as I can watch you torture that tosser,I’ll be fine.  
Ramsay:I preserved him well.**

She smiled at him weakly,and much to her embarrassment,she let him continued to clean her and take care of her from then on,until she was back on her feet.  
And it was obvious that the girl didn’t flinch under his touch anymore,but her shy nature was still overtaking her.

##  **_—_ **

That night,the girl felt alone and scared,the hunting ghosts of the past nightmares plaguing her sleep,so she put her furs around her night gown and,like a phantom,made her way to Ramsay’s room,knocking softly,slightly opening the door and peeking inside.

There,he lay awake and shirtless,staring at the ceiling,deep in though,not noticing her presence.

**Y/N:Ramsay…?  
Ramsay:Huh?It’s late,you shouldn't be out of bed.  
Y/N:I was uh…a bit cold.Can I sleep here?**

He immediately made room for her,letting her lay down next to him,but she hugged her pillow,at the edge of the bed,with her back towards him.  
_He_ **couldn’t**  hold back.  
He  **needed** her touch.  
He  **needed**  to have her in his arms.  
She  **willingly**  came to him-

**Ramsay:Y/N…look at me.  
Y/N:I’m tired,Ramsay…  
Ramsay:Look at me.**

With an annoyed sigh,she rolls to look at him,and smirking,he pulls her to him,putting her head on his bare chest,and stroking her hair,much to her surprise.  
Not protesting anymore,she hugged his torso,and relaxed under his soothing touch,finally feeling safe and sound,like nothing bad in the world could happen anymore.  
_Like all was well for the two of them._

**Y/N:*mutters*I love you,Ramsay.I really do.  
Ramsay:*chuckles*Took you long enough to admit it.  
Y/N:Tsk,from all the ways you could have replied,you just had to be a teasing jerk.  
Ramsay:But you love me anyways.  
Y/N:This is ridiculous.  
Ramsay:I love you too,my Wolf Queen.Tomorrow,that wanker will see what happens when you go against the North  
Y/N:The North remembers.And we’ll have all their skins~.  
Ramsay:*smirks*That,we shall,my lovely Lady.**

That night,they both felt a strong emotions they didn’t know or understand,but it was warm and nice,and it was clear to them,it must have been love.  
A love that two peculiar people felt more than anyone else.  
One that seemed to calm even the angriest storms.  
One that knew  **no**  boundaries.  
A **true**  love that healed all scars and had them,  
At least with each other,behave genuinely and naturally.  
And that is when they both realized that being a sadist doesn’t mean you won’t find your significant other to save you from yourself.


	3. Ramsay Bolton

Being a young girl means that your parents are looking for future husbands for you,trying to convince some lord that you are worthy enough to have his babes and so on.  
But all this dull talk is fortunately not applied to a certain fox-like girl,for her mother died during childbirth,and her father sent her as a ward to the Boltons,much to his pride.  
Earning the favour of the second most powerful and influential Northern House was a an obvious perk for any lesser lordling.

Unbeknownst to anyone,the 9 year-old girl was hiding a much more cunning self than she showed.

But she had to hide behind her sweet and innocent dumb girl façade,as it was required…

_Nevertheless,that didn’t mean she couldn’t have fun,in secret._

##  **_——–_ **

Being a nice Spring day,Y/N decided to go pick up some flowers in the forest and admire the beautiful landscape.  
Finding a nice,cool stream,she dipped her small feet in the water,and started working on some flower crown…-until,she heard the irking and somehow aggressive voice of a woman.

**Woman:What are you doing here,wasting time,when you have so much work to do?Get up right now and stop being such a dead beat!  
Y/N:*smiles*I don’t think you should be the one giving me orders,ma'am.  
Woman:What if I tell Lord Bolton that you’re being a naughty child?He’ll send you back to your filthy father!  
Y/N:How sure of that are you?  
Woman:Don’t use that defying tone with me,you insolent child!**

_The girl held a devious smirk on her face,followed by a dangerously low giggle-…_

##  **_#####_ **

Due to the echo hitting the trees,the girl was able to hear a particular individual making his way swiftly towards her,and she started screaming in panic,asking for help.  
The footsteps were proven to belong to the young bastard of Lord Bolton,Ramsay Snow.

He rushed in her direction,with his bow raised,ready to shoot,when he spotted the smaller girl,looking frantic and pointing at the corpse of the woman,laying there in the bloody stream.

**Ramsay:What happened here?Were you attacked?  
Y/N:*Th-There was a thief!H-He came here,threatening us,but that woman tried to save me a-and…h-he…k-killed her…  
Ramsay:Are you hurt?  
Y/N:N-No,I don’t think so,but don’t mind that!What are we going to do?!  
Ramsay:*inspects the body*Better tell my Lord father about this and see what he thinks.Seems like the murderer had quite some fun mutilating her.  
Y/N:*covering her face*Oh no…that’s horrible…  
-?-:Tell me what,Ramsay?  
Ramsey:Father!What a coincidence-  
Y/N:*bows*Lord Bolton.**

He nodded at the girl,then inspected the body himself,smirking.  
He wasn’t old for no reason,and had much more experience than others could imagine.

**Roose:The killer sure knew what he was doing.And Lady (L/N) had the…misfortune of finding her corpse?  
Ramsay:*nods*That’s the story.  
Roose:*pats the girl’s head*Ramsay,take her to the Maester and tell him to give her some dreamwine.She better sleep well,for tomorrow she’ll start her studies,and they are not going to be easy.  
Y/N:*excited*Thank you so much,my Lord!  
Roose:You see…when I was young,I was quite reckless in my deeds to try to prove myself to my father.*winks*I also,did the same as you did.  
Ramsay:*cocks an eyebrow*What do you mean,father?  
Y/N:*giggles*Oopsy Daisy…Busted~.  
Roose:I will personally talk to your teachers.You don’t seem like the type to disappoint,but just in case,there will be consequences.  
Y/N:I am fully aware,My Lord.You have my deepest thanks.**

Nodding,Ramsay put his furs over the frail girl’s shoulders,and with an arm around her waist,he guides her back to the castle,him still very much confused.

_With an innocent smile,the girl picked up one of the flower crowns she made and put it on his head,making him look weirdly at her._

**Ramsay:You’re so…peculiar  
Y/N:But so much more intriguing than anyone else,right~?  
Ramsay:Mayhaps so-.  
**

##  **_~~~~~10 years later~~~~~_ **

The bond between the girl and the young bastard deepened over the years,yet he was still not aware of her true colours.  
Her,on the other hand,has been supporting him to live up to his Bolton name.  
And what better way,as a bastard,to gain respect,than through fear?  
What they both shared in common though,was their love for animals,and so,they decided that training some hounds would be the most sensible idea,and so,the Bastard's Girls came to be.  
Soon enough,Ramsay and his father had to leave for an unexpected fight,and Y/N was left in charge,along with Roose’s advisor.  
However,the girl had a bad feeling,so she got her riding gear and left to the fight stealthily,where she aided from the shadows.

She observed the fight,and noticed how well Ramsay fought,but much to her dismay,he was surrounded by enemies.  
She had to act,and fast,and being out of arrows,she put her hood up,and started running,then jumped on an enemy,stabbing his neck.  
The young bastard was shocked to see his mysterious ally,but apart from a flash of red hair,he couldn’t tell who it was.

**_After all,Y/N was left at home,right?_ **

Seeing that they were victorious,the Boltons returned home,where they were greeted with a warm smile by the red head.

**Y/N:Victory as expected,I presume?  
Ramsay:Defeat is not in our vocabulary.  
Y/N:Any captures?  
Ramsay:This poor excuse of a lord who thought he could defy us.He is going to experience first-hand why our House’ symbol is a flayed man.  
Y/N:*smiles*Then I will start the preparations!I will also talk to the cooks to prepare a rich feast for tonight,to celebrate another great victory!  
Ramsay:*smirks*Come by my room after you’re finished.  
Y/N:*nods*Please excuse me.**

The preparations didn’t take so long,and she found herself knocking on his chamber’s door,entering softly.

_He was laying on the bed,playing with a knife,absent-minded._

**Ramsay:Finally,you’ve arrived.  
Y/N:The victim is awaiting you,chained.All the instruments are there.And the feast has already been discussed.  
Ramsay:Very well.Now,how did you fare here,without us?  
Y/N:*confused*Just as usually,nothing out of the ordinary.Why ask?**

He got up,and started walking towards the girl slowly,looking down at her with his icy blue eyes,intimidating.Used to his demeanor,she didn’t back down,despite getting lost in his enchanting frost gaze.

**Ramsay:You see…a strange phenomenon happened while I was on the battleground.  
Y/N:Isn’t it strange enough that wars exist?  
Ramsay:Might be.But this time,I witnessed a fox on the battlefield.This fox was helping us,for some reason.Killing our enemies.  
Y/N:Oh,now that’s exciting!Why didn’t you bring it home?  
Ramsay:It ran away just before the fight ended.  
Y/N:Oh…That’s a pity..**

He then smirked and grasped the girl’s wrists,pinning her to the wall,as she looked up at him,confused.   
  
**Ramsay:So tell me,dear vixen,why did you hide this from me?  
Y/N:Ramsay…   
Ramsay:I could have taken you on one of my hunts.   
Y/N:You’re hurt.   
Ramsay:I think I would know if I was hurt.   
Y/N:You just flinched.You’re hurt and you don’t realise it.Let me see it.   
Ramsay:Don’t be absurd,just call a Maester.   
Y/N:*raises an eyebrow*Excuse you,but I ALSO  am a trained healer.Moreover…you’d rather have some old man touching you?Really?I knew you had peculiar tastes but…oh well,I won’t judge. And to think I actually managed to create a new plant cream to make skin softer-  
Ramsay:Will you shut up?   
Y/N:So immature…Just admit you want me to tend to you.**

Snarling slightly,he took of his shirt,revealing not only a godly-sculpted abdomen,but also,a festering wound,that made the girl bit her lip and cease any further mock.  
  
**Y/N:You can’t let this unattended.If this continues to fester…people die from much less…**    
**Ramsay:Then do your magic,vixen.Apparently,you have enough of it.**

She sighed and started preparing bandages soaked in plant concoctions and other ointments to heal him as fast as possible.   
She traced her delicate fingers along his chest,workingher magic,as he gazed at her in awe.   
He tried to talk to her,but she was much too focused on treating him to hear what he was saying.   
With a sigh,she wiped her forehead as she finished the procedure,and looking at Ramsay,she noticed he had fallen asleep.   
Looking outside,she realised that night has fallen,and she had to announce Lord Bolton of his son’s absence from the feast.   
Gingerly,she held his rough,calloused hand in her own smooth ones,and kissed his knuckles,praying to the Old Gods that her treatment will save him.

##  **_—–_ **

Days passed,nights passed,and Ramsay seemed to make significant progress,until one night,when the girl was preparing to sleep at noon,due to exhaustion caused by staying awake to tend to the man.

Wearing her nightgown,she pulled her furs closer to her,finally getting comfortable and allowing herself to rest,but a knock on the door made her sigh aggravated,and slam the it open,glaring at the obnoxious visitor.

**Y/N:What?!I’m trying to sleep!  
Ramsay:*chuckles*Aren’t you glad to see your patient all healed?   
Y/N:Yes,yes,satisfying.But you know what else is?Sleep!I haven’t had the time to catch it in the last week,and I’d much appreciate it!   
Ramsay:Just wanted to thank my little fox,no need to get so feisty.   
Y/N:And you did!Moreover,I never admitted that I was there either!So,good night!**

With a smirk,he grabbed her by the waist,and caressing her face with his other hand,he kissed her forehead,then left the room,leaving the girl flabbergast.

##  **_#####_ **

From then on,the two became even closer,titled the Dynamic duo of the North.  
They had an unmatchable synergy together,one that was to be feared.   
However,that all changed when her father came to take her home,saying that he had found her a suitable husband.  
Some lord bannerman to the Boltons that would pay him a lot of money,in exchange for his daughter.   
  
The girl kept arguing with him,saying how she was deflowered,how she was barren,how she couldn’t be this lord’s wife,but all her pleading was in vain,as her father slapped her hard,taking her home,much to the young Bolton’s rage.   
And as common courtesy called,her father invited them to the wedding,and they did show up.  
  
She had her shiny crimson hair up in some complicated Northern braid,unlike usual, when she’d let it cascade down past her shoulders in fire waves.  
Her natural grace was highlighted even more with the help of some make up and the divine light of Mother Moon.  
Gazing at the girl,he was left mesmerised,to say the least.  
Absolutely trapped in her charm.  
He knew then that he couldn’t let her go away.  
She would wilt faster than a thornless rose left unattended.  
She was his Queen,and nobody else could ever touch her.

##  **_EVER._ **

Gazing at her,filled with desire and rage,he realised how beautiful she looked in a white gown,like a Goddess,shining among her sisters,the Celestial stars,yet that gown wasn’t chosen by him,and nor is she wearing it for him.

She kept staring at the sky,as small snowflakes would fall and form a crown of small crystallized flowers.

Even with red,puffy eyes,from all the sobbing,she was still the most alluring girl he had ever met.

_She was a true tragic beauty-…_

But even this beauty paled when her future husband approached her,and started touching her indecently.

Ramsay expected her to retaliate,to fight back and be the powerful woman he came to know and love,but much to his shock,she behaved like an obedient lamb.   
Then it dawned on him-   
  
_**Her father threatened her.  
And her husband was abusing her. **_

The feast began,and everyone was congratulating the newly-weds getting drunk and eating plenty,singing and dancing merrily-   
Only the girl,who was feeling overwhelmed,left the room unnoticed and went outside,to sit on the snow,in the light of the moon,sobbing silently.  
She was a true North girl,always finding peace when connecting with the snow.  
Her future poor excuse of a husband was going to take her South, where there will be none.  
**She couldn’t survive the deprivation.  
**       
_Never would she have dreamt that such a silly little thing could blow out of proportions and take her down like this.  
Never would she have dreamt that her father would use her like that.   
Never would she have dreamt that she would actually have to marry.   
Never would she have dreamt that she would have to go through the embarrassing bedding tradition in front of everyone-especially her former paramour. _  
  
Everything seemed like a terribly written fantasy somebody came up with,and made her play the lead role.   
**_But what could she do?_**  
Even if she were to run away or try to kill her husband,she might start a huge conflict,which would be inconvenient to say the least.   
  
Her thoughts kept haunting her,like a phantasmagoria from an ancient citadel,until she felt something drape around her shoulders,and saw Ramsay,without his furs on.   
  
**Ramsay:Quite a fancy night,don’t you think?  
Y/N:Not quite…   
Ramsay:Well,apart from the inevitable and highly unnecessary disturbance in our peace that had to occur,that is.   
Y/N:*sighs*Can’t be helped.For a while,I forgot that women are supposed to only be babe factories.As if we are good for nothing…   
Ramsay:Maybe some,but not you.You’re not like that.   
Y/N:Does it seem to you like I have a choice?Because as far as I noticed,I was dragged here,against my will,to marry some...soft flower lord.And here I am,wearing some silly wedding dress.   
Ramsay:I think it looks nice on you.Then again,I could get you a far better one.   
Y/N:*snorts*Too bad I won’t be able to try it out.  
Ramsay:Who said that?   
Y/N:The situation I am stuck in.   
Ramsay:I haven’t given you my wedding gift for you yet.   
Y/N:*frowns*TPlease,Ramsay,this is not the time to jest...**

She pouted and looked away,as he chuckled lowly. It almost seemed like they were back home.   
That is,until a drunken voice was heard,calling out her name.  
Hearing his incoherent slurs,she flinched,closing her eyes and biting her lip.  
She,for the first time in her life,was scared,which made Ramsay’s blood boil in anger.  
_It was disgraceful._  
  
Her husband,upon seeing her,put his arms around her and started talking lewdly. His breathe was stinking of cheap alcohol and his grip was strong,leaving bruises on her pale skin.   
  
**Lord:It’s finally time for the much awaited bedding ceremony,sweet wife.  
Y/N:It’s finally time you chewed on a mint…   
Lord:Insolent woman- **

Enraged by her words,he struck her,making her gasp,letting out a shaky breathe unconsciously and stumble on her feet, which,once again,startled the young bastard,who barely contained his burning rage.  
She never showed weakness.  
Not when they were training,when she fell off her horse, when she’d get injured, when she’d have a clumsy day,when she broke her arm,when she got bitten by their dogs,or when she got shot by an arrow.  
She was a true-born warrior and a healer,strength and dignity surging through her veins.  
And seeing his Queen being disrespected…  
  
**_Oh boy…there will be HELL to pay._**

She was shocked but not surprised by his actions,yet she couldn’t speak or act in her defense,so she grudgingly walked by his side,back to the feast,hiding her shame.   
She and the lord sat at the long table,then her father raised his glass,and stated that the bedding ceremony shall begin. She started hyperventilating,trying to shift away from the greedy hands of the men attending the feast,as they got up,ready to rip her clothes,when Ramsay’s alluring voice boomed through the room. 

**Ramsay:My lord,before it begins,my House has to present the gifts for the bride.  
Lord:Yes,very well,but with haste.My sweet wife is eager to consummate our marriage.   
Y/N:*mutters*Bloody likely… **

 Smirking slightly at her comment,he motioned for her to approach him,and embracing her,he raised his arm up,serving as a firing signal. To everyone’s surprise,the Bolton allies started shooting arrows at the Lord’s men and women,killing each and every one of them,with the exception of the lord himself. He was to be Ramsay’s play thing for a long time. 

 **Lord:Wh-What is the meaning of this?!You wish to start a war over some ordinary peasant wench?!  
Ramsay:You should know by now that us,Boltons,always get what we want.   
Lord:You are merely a bastard!   
Ramsay:Not anymore.My father’s request to the King has been approved.   
Lord:Why like this?Why keep me alive?!   
Ramsay:I will show you what happens when you mess with us.We don’t hold the Flayed Man symbol for no reason.Harming my woman,especially in front of me,was your worst mistake so far.   
Lord:You can have any woman in the North!Why risk so much for no reason?   
Ramsay:Why,Y/N has been my vixen for years.You wouldn’t understand.Take him!But make sure no harm comes to him.That’s my job. **  
  
 As he was being carried away,the girl,still stunned,embraced her saviour tightly,breathing heavily and muttering her thanks. 

**Ramsay:I told you,didn’t I?Things always go my way.  
Y/N:That’s the way of the Flayed Man. **

**_——-_ **

Being back home together after such a long time,the girl changed in more comfortable clothes and layed on her old bed,trying to calm herself down,grasping the situation as it is.   
She knew,by now,that Ramsay would be down in the dungeon,beginning his fun,so she went down to the dungeons,and opened the door,peeking inside.   
There,said man was verbally taunting the unfortunate lord,his psychotic side showing. 

 **Y/N:I see you’re having fun.  
Ramsay:Aren’t you?   
Y/N:I came here to enjoy the show.   
Ramsay:Then sit back and enjoy.Might as well give suggestions or join in for yourself.   
Y/N:I just might.The dogs are getting hungry too…   
Ramsay:We’ll have to prepare for one entertaining hunt,then.   
Y/N:I’ll make sure of that. **  
  
His twisted grin was irresistible,his icy blue eyes,swimming with madness entranced her, his handsome visage drove her crazy and she couldn’t help but cup his face and kiss him passionately.In turn,he put one hand on her waist and one on the back of her head,pulling her closer,and deepening the kiss. 

**Y/N:*chuckles*Blood Bath Wedding,huh?Some might think you’re just a little bit possessive.  
Ramsay:*smirks*Nobody messes with the Boltons~.   
Y/N:After you flay him,we better hang him outside,to make a fine example of why they shouldn’t.   
Ramsay:And I’ll make sure to find the best dress for my paramour.   
Y/N:I love you,Ramsay.   
Ramsay:Oh,dear vixen,I know~. **


	4. Robb Stark x Fem!Lannister Reader

The first time they met,it was love at first sight. He favoured his Tully side,with gorgeous icy-blue eyes and shiny auburn hair,charming every lady in the North with a simple smile and wink.  
The same could be said about her as well,Princess Y/N Lannister,whose hair gleamed like gold in the sun,and her deep green eyes would remind you of the thick forests the heroes from old Nan's stories would roam.  
The day Jon Arryn died was the same King Robert decided to choose a new Hand,and who better to choose than the most honorable man in all Westeros,Eddard Stark,Lord of Winterfell,Warden of the North?  
The young girl,three and ten of age,was a more unique gem than most would imagine,glancing at her innocent visage,and never imagining the  kinds of mischief she would cause around King's Landing,more or less with the help of her uncle Tyrion.

A new adventure was to start,and she was the first to get ready for the trip to the North,enthusiastic beyond belief for a change of scenery. Upon their meeting,she was the first of the Lion children to proceed with her courtesies and greeting the Starks,and after her father's conversation with Lord Ned,he ushered the little golden cubs to play with the wolf pups.  
Like any young heir would,he knelt in front of the Princess,kissed her hand,and smiled at her,like one of those Knights in shining armor from the babe lullabies.

Robb Stark,the young Stark heir,the boy with coppery Tully hair,like a heartfelt Autumn aesthetic,and stormy grey eyes that would intimidate anyone who'd dare look into them,was gazing at the golden maiden,Y/N Lannister,the eldest of the children,who was looking at him with her emerald eyes,like a forest in Spring after a rainy day,and a sparkly white smile that would dazzle anyone looking at her.  
It took only one look to ignite the spark between the two,that sooner than later would transform into an outright imminent forest fire that would make them question their loyalties more than ever before.

The wolf boy knew he had to somehow show off to the girl,to prove he's worthy of her attention,and along with Theon Greyjoy,Jon Snow and Bran Stark,challenged Joffrey and Tommen Baratheon to a fair match of sparring,age-accordingly. Joffrey accepted the challenge,as the Lion Prince and Heir to the Iron Throne,but was easily defeated by Robb,much to his sister's glee.  
Common knowledge stated that the elder Baratheon boy was never one to lose,so instead of passing the sword to his younger brother,for the next fight,as Robb did,he tried attacking the boy,but his attempted was easily stopped by his sister,who took him by the scruff of his robes and scowled at him.

 **Y/N:Very honorable,Prince Charming.Is this how you try to impress Sansa?By cheating like a vermin?How disgraceful.Well,not that it came as a surprise,really.**  
Joffrey:Shut your mouth,sister,or you are next!  
Y/N:Oh,is that so?Then what's stopping you?Clearly not honour,to be precise. 

Pushing him forward,she gripped the vial necklace,looking at him threateningly,as he turned around to glare at her,then lunged forward with the dull sparring blade.  
The girl only smirked at his poor attempt at scaring her,blocked the blow with her left hand,then strode forward with a metal object glinting at his throat-a recently sharpened dagger,that she hid in her dress sleeve.

 **Y/N:Is this going to calm you down,kid?**  
Joffrey:How dare you mock your King?!  
Y/N:King?Please,you are a frail princeling at best,don't bother me with your meaningless threats.  
Joffrey:Just you wait,sister dear,I will become King and the first thing I do is have your head on a spike!  
Y/N:* _winks*_ That is,if you can do it before that poison kick in~.  
Robert:What is going on here?  
Ned:Robb,what happened?  
Y/N:* _grins*_ There is nothing to be concerned about,father.I and Joffrey were just playing around,as usual,nothing harmful.  
Robert:* _laughs*_ Is that so?Look,Ned,my dear Y/N is beating Joffrey just like Lyanna used to pulverize you at every sparring!  
Ned:* _sighs*_ I'd rather not be reminded.  
Y/N:Great memories should be cherished,Lord Ned!They are the best things we have.  
Robert:Look at her,she makes me so proud.Spoken like a true Baratheon!   
Y/N:* _clears throat*_ On another note,Robb here promised to show me around,so I shall be on my way. 

As she did a mock-courtesy,she hurried to the young wolf swiftly,hooked her arm to his,and subtly dragged him away from the commotion,much to his amusement.

 **Y/N:Would it matter at all if I were to apologise for his behaviour?He's always been this petty,believe it or not.Not even our Lady Mother can stop him from being...an obsolete brat.**  
Robb:* _chuckles*_ Worry not,my Princess,there is no need for apologise.More so,I had quite a good laugh seeing you defeat him so easily.  
Y/N:Oh,that was nothing He's all talk and no bite,lunging blindly and so on.You could defeat him with your eyes closed,I am sure.  
Robb:My lady thinks very highly of me,I must say,I am flattered.  
Y/N:After all the showing off you pulled,am I supposed to say anything else?  
Robb:I daresay you did not enjoy it?  
Y/N:Seven Hells,no,on the contrary.It was much more entertaining than whatever tourneys we have every so often in King's Landing.It's always the same dull show,always the same victor,and so on.  
Robb:Many things differ here,up in the North.I believe it is safe to assume this journey came to be a rather welcomed change of pace?  
Y/N:You have NO idea.I feel like I can finally breathe,after all these years.  
Robb:Whatever could you mean by that?  
Y/N:You mean here came no word of the Glorious Stench that is embedded in the city?Starting from the great Flea's Bottom,literally everything and everyone stinks of...well...* _shrugs*_ I'm sure you ca guess.  
Robb:* _laughs*_ I was not aware my lady has such a great sense of humour.Nevertheless,if I could be so bold to say,such a sweet,flowery scent like yours has never gotten around this far North.  
Y/N:Oh,you like it?* _grins*_ I've been told the perfume and oils have been made from the most mesmerising and famous flowers from the Tyrell Gardens,in Highgarden,down South.Needless to say,I am rather pleased with the quality as well.Then again,even such a lovely flower would wilt if it were to stay even for a moment in King's Landing...* _chuckles*_ for obvious reasons.  
Robb:Truth is,my lady,if I were not used to drinking ale,I'd have gotten drunk in your sweet scent~.

At that comment,she only laughed merrily and shook her head,ruffling his mess of hair. Instead of properly showing her the buildings,he took her to Godswood,where he started telling her stories of the forest,the old Gods and of his ancestry,which greatly intrigued the young girl,who in turn told him of all the ridiculous songs the bards would sing,and how dull everything seemed to be in the South.  
The journey proved to be rather lovely for her,as she spent most of the time being courted by the young Stark child,who may or may not have enjoyed her company more than he would have hoped,and so,he earned a sweet,chaste kiss from her,just before her leaving back to her colourless home.  
The deal with the Starks has been struck,and now Ned Stark is the new Hand if the King,replacing the deceased Jon Arryn,and he's on his way to his post along with his daughters and their wolves.  
Unfortunately,Joffrey proved to be an outright jerk,and caused so much trouble,that his mother ordered for the wolves to be decapitated,to which Y/N protested vehemently,taking Arya's side.

Thankfully,Robert has always preferred his young girl,and let her take the decision,to which she nodded,glaring at her brother full of hatred,then summon Ned and his youngest girl,along with the two direwolves.  
Her plan was to pretend the animals have been killed,but instead,they would be chased away,that being their only means of survival in the harsh lion cage,but it must remain a secret,especially from naïve Sansa or the cruel Cersei.  
However,this only brought misfortune on the Starks,since after the King died,Joffrey was crowned,which lead to the decapitation of the most honorable and noble person alive,Arya ran away from the kingdom,Sansa was to marry Tyrion,and Joffrey was to marry Margaery Tyrell,who came with the whole family,after _"saving"_  us from the _"Blackwater Battle"_ ,caused by Stannis.

Clearly,in the meantime,Robb,the Young Wolf and now claimed King in the North was also fighting back,which could only mean trouble,and a confusion in the allegiance of the young Lioness,who was getting more and more disgusted with her family's lack of morals.  
It took a long time,but she convinced Tywin to become an _"ambassador"_ between the Lannisters ans their allies,in order to defeat the Army of the North,especially after having heard of the Frey's and Bolton's betrayal of their cause.  
Much to her sorrow,Robb has married Jeyne Westerling,a Lannister lackey and pawn in the bigger scheme,which went against his promise to Lord Walder Frey.  
Instead,Lady Catelyn's brother,Edmure,was to wed a Frey girl,and the wedding would take place at the Twins...where a massacre would replace the joy of the feast.

The Lannister girl slipped a vial of strong poison in the hands of the Queen of Thorns and left in the middle of the night with a forged scroll that states a change of plans for the Young Wolf.  
She galloped faster than ever before,and after days,she arrived in front of the closed door of the Twins,when she jumped off the horse,got the guards to open the doors,and ran inside,getting easily horrorstruck at the gruesome sight in front of her.  
 _ **"CEASE THIS MADNESS!"**_ she yelled,as she,too,got shot by two arrows,one in the shoulder,and the other in the shin.in all that commotion.  
Walder Frey raised his arm to stop the shooting,recognising the young girl.

 **Frey:What is it,Lady Lannister?With what purpose do we have the honour of seeing your Grace?  
Y/N:Lord Frey,it seems I have arrived here just in time.I came here with new of a change in the grand plans of my Lord Grandfather.This scroll in my hand states that he wants to take Robb and Catelyn Stark as war hostages,first and foremost,rather than have them killed in a bloody,meaningless carnage.I have been sent here to take them back,though,it seems to me like that will be an easy task,having the boy shot in the back as well.My reinforcements are at the end of the forest,awaiting our arrival in haste. **  
**Frey:That is a rather radical change in Lord Lannister's plans,however if he dared send his own granddaughter for this feat,then what else am I to do?**  
Y/N:Robb Stark,the terms of you coming out alive of this room,along with your Lady Mother,is for you to bend the knee in front of me and acknowledge your defeat.The rest is to come as judgement in front of the King.

He looked confused as his former paramour,until he realised the truth behind the slithery lies,and complied to her every word,and following her,was allowed to take a horse for him and his mother,and his freed direwolf trailing behind them.  
At the end of the forest,she took a change of route,stirring in the opposite direction- To the North.

 **Y/N:I am rather pleased to see you remember our secret sign.**  
Robb:Hard to miss.  
Y/N:I hear you are a married man now.How does that life style suit you?  
Robb:Rather than this pointless small talk,why don't you tell the truth?  
Y/N:What,how I saved your life?Simple.I've forsaken mine own.  
Cat:What does this mean?  
Y/N:You do not realise,do you?You really think Tywin Lannister would stop the massacre he planned so well?No chance.  
Cat:Then how did you do it?  
Y/N:I'm a great liar,of course.I made a deal with Olenna Tyrell to have Joffrey killed,convinced my grandfather that I have potential and no use for him in a larger,marriage plan,and here I am,an ambassador,risking my head to save you.  
Robb:Why would you do that?You are our enemy.We killed your kin.  
Y/N:Tsk.Spare me,Robb Stark.You have never been MY enemy.On the contrary,might I say.Regardless,we arrived to your camp,it seems,and this calls for a huge meeting,I dare say.  
Robb: First,we must get healed.Join me to my tent.

 

The two got to his personal tent,and go attended to by the healers,after he told the head of each house there will be an important meeting so they could plan future strategies.  
The girl said nothing to the man she just saved,and simply ignored him as she was being treated by some healer girl called Talisa.  
Not much time passed,when Robb put on his warm clothes and motioned to the Lannister girl to follow him to the meeting,along with his mother and the rest of the important North men,to discuss the future of the War.It was no surprise that the girl was almost assaulted by the chiefs,being seen as a threat,and not knowing the truth being the Wedding.

**Robb:Captains,listen very clearly,for I will not repeat myself,and any other attack against Lady Y/N will be seen as treason.The Wedding was ploy created by Walder Frey and Roose Bolton along with Tywin Lannister since the very beginning,and the outcome would have meant the end of us,if it were not for her shrewd plan that mean going against her own House and family.From now on,she will be under my protection,is that clear?**

It took a few inaudible chattering around the tent until they finally reached a mutual agreement.

 **Robb:Very well then.**  
Y/N:If you do not mind,I want to know the reason of this war.Was it only because of Lord Eddard's death?If so,I have to confirm that the Lannister and the whole Small Council had nothing to do with it.It was solely Joffrey's spur of the moment decision and he could not be stopped...However,he is very dead now.  
Cat:What about my little daughters,Sansa and Arya?  
Y/N:*confused*Excuse me?  
Cat:Sansa and Arya,my girls,are they safe?  
Y/N:I think there has been a well used misunderstanding here.Arya fled the castle the day of Ned's decapitation.Nobody has seen her ever since.If you take my word for it,rumour has it she was taken by Yoren,who was told by her father to take her to the Wall,where she could be safe.I know naught of anything further on her account.  
Robb:You mean to say the Lannisters lied once again about having two hostages?  
Y/N:Could it be more obvious than that?My own mother manipulated Sansa for a long time and made her believe she was under her wing,until that dreadful day happened.Not anymore,since after the day of the Blackwater Battle,she too fled the castle.  
Cat:*sobs*My two girls are all alone in this world?They could be dead by now-...  
Y/N:I believe they would be doing far better out there,than surrounded by enemies.I do not know of Arya's whereabouts,and nothing was heard even by Varys,but I know Sansa is very safe,guarded by Sandor Clegane,and on their way to the Eyrie,to her Tully Aunt.  
Cat:You let her go with that beast of a man?That...that monster?!  
Y/N:He is not what he seems to be and I trust Sandor Clegane with my life.He is strong and loyal to me,he would never hurt Sansa.  
Robb:Mother,calm down,it is all for the best.We have nothing to be concerned about anymore.  
Y/N:I am not sure if you would be interested in this,but I have news of the Dragon Queen.My own uncle Tyrion was sent to the Slaver Cities to aid her the best he can and bring her back to Westeros as soon as possible.If she does,we could easily join our forces with hers and make sure she takes the Iron Throne.  
Robb:How do you know all this?  
Y/N:I am a Lannister,of course.Underestimate me not,Robb,for I have ears everywhere,much like our dearest eunuch,Varys.  
Robb:Then all we have to do is hold the North until she decides to reclaim her birth right,correct?  
Y/N:*sighs*Hopefully,sooner,rather than later.With grandfather dead,everything in King's Landing is an outright mess.  
Robb:Tywin Lannister is dead?!  
Y/N:*nods*I see word has not reached you yet.The day I left,Joffrey died,my Lord Grandfather accused my uncle of this,and Oberyn Martell chose to be his champion.However,his ego got the best of him and he lost against the Mountain,which got Tyrion to be put back in prison,awaiting death.Many thanks to my father,Jaime, and Varys for helping him escape,hence his new task.  
Robb:*ruffles his hair*Affairs in the South are much more complicated than I imagined.  
Y/N:Best not to bother with insignificant problems.What is in the South should remain there.The way I see it,we should return to protect the North as best as we can,and make sure there will be no Bolton or any other attack.I am not sure young Bran or Rickon could keep it all by themselves.  
Karstark:My King,how do you know this one is not telling falsehoods?  
Robb:I trust Y/N with my life.If anyone has something to say to or about her,first tell that to me.I admit,marrying Jeyne Westerling has been a mistake and I take full respon-  
Y/N:Hold up-  
Robb:Sorry?  
Y/N:Did you say...Westerling?That House threw their banners away to gain our favour.Jeyne was used by her mother to make sure this whole plan could happen.She made sure her daughter would bare your child so you would not leave her.I only heard you got wed,but not with whom.  
Robb:My honour has once again blinded my vision.I beg everyone's pardon and may you continue giving me good-willed advice,for the North's glory!  
  
All his bannermen got to their feet and started yelling "King in the North!" loudly,making him grin victoriously.

After the meeting was over,Robb welcomed the golden haired girl to his tent,where she would sleep until they arrived back to Winterfell.There,she stayed on a chair,picking up the nearest book,trying to take her mind away from all the problems and schemes flooding her brain so much that she did not realise the Wolf King took it from her hands.  
  
 **Robb:You seem troubled,my dear.Is something the matter?  
Y/N:I am...I do not know.I just wish your father did not accept that position.Maybe all this...mess would not have happened.  
Robb:*sighs*That is true,yet time cannot go back,so we do what we have to do.  
Y/N:Nothing makes sense and it never did.We never played the Game of Thrones,but the ones who do are Varys and Littlefinger,using the stronger Houses as their pawns.Littlefinger...that son of a whore,I wish to burn him alive.**  
 **Robb:I will allow you that,first occasion should occur.Until then,why do you not try to relax.You are safe here,I guarantee.**  
Y/N:Safe...For how long?I am still shaken by the Red Wedding incident.I never thought...  
Robb:It is over,my lady.It is over,and you are the reason both I and my lady mother are alive.I owe you my life.  
Y/N:No,you do not.All you owe me is to promise you will live.  
Robb:*chuckles*That would be easy to do.  
Y/N:*smirks*Definitely.Marry again,and I will not save you.  
Robb:What if the person I decide to marry,this time,seriously,is you?  
Y/N:You must jest,Robb,and I do not like this one.It is a ridiculous proposition.  
Robb:Why would you think I am japing,my sweet lady?Courting you was not a clear way to express my affections for you?  
Y/N:*smirks*Tell that to your bannermen, _My King._ Lord Stark,marrying a treacherous Lannister!What are we going to do with him?He is just going to get himself killed again,and us along with him!Why not just side with the Crown,it would be the same thing!  
Robb:*chuckles*Do not be ridiculous,nothing of the sort would happen.  
Y/N:Why not just wait until everything calms down?Wait for the Targaryen girl to take over the show and just lay low for a while?Let her do all the scheming,for a change.  
Robb:Brilliant idea,my love,and with that,we could finally have a happy ending.  
Y/N:Do you think anyone could have a happy ending in this bloody mess of a game?  
Robb:If we strive for it,I see do not see why not.  
  
With a small smile,he caressed her face gently,stormy eyes looking into her own forest ones,and leaned in,kissing her for the second time,this time with more love and passion than the first time around.She happily obliged,returning the kiss with just as much fire,playing with her hands in his hair slowly,until they let go,catching their breathe.  
Much to his confusion,the girl started laughing,leaning back on the chair and covering her face.With a stutter caused by laughter,she managed to say the cause of her amusement was his messy,rebel hair,sticking out in all directions,to which he could only chuckle too.

That night,they stayed in bed,under the warm furs,embracing one another and telling each other funny stories,just like during the good old days,when they were still young and naive.  
That night,they were not King and Lady,or Stark and Lannister,instead,they were just Robb and Y/N,two young,beautiful teenagers in warm,innocent heat of love.


	5. Ramsay Snow/Bolton x Fem!Targaryen!Reader

For so long, the Targaryens have been ruling the Seven Kingdoms, until the great Betrayal happened, ending their era of Terror, brought by the Mad King, and along that, killing the most peaceful and art-loving of dragons- _Rhaegar Targaryen_.  
She was only 7 years old, along with her brothers, Viserys and Jaehaerys, when they had to hide away, and when she vowed revenge on those who killed her beloved elder brother.  
Being Jaehaerys' elder twin sister, she got along much better with the boy, unlike with the snobby Viserys, and they became partners in crime, sparring and learning how to fight together.  
  
That is what got them both to make a pledge to themselves, sworn in twin blood, to form an army big enough to reclaim the throne for their family. That was much easier said than done, since nobody would take two skinny children seriously, and with their mother dead, and other two siblings taken away to safety to another unknown place, they had to find a way to triumph too.  
  
**\---**  
  
Years passed, and with that, Visenya Targaryen, now called Y/N, became the respected leader of a great army of Mercenaries, whilst her brother, Jae, fought alongside her, being the Great Warrior.  
All was going well for them and it seemed like they were passively conquering most of the Northern Half of Westeros, until one day when they stumbled across a wounded man, who seemed unconscious.

On further inspection from the girl, she recognised the small banner symbol sewn into his tunic as the one of the Flayed Man and deduced the identity of the man, yet kept it a secret, only taking away his weapons, cutting away any evidence of his House, then got two men to get him on her horse.  
  
Stopping at the first tavern, the girl paid for the expenses and made sure to stay there until the man made a decent recovery. Who knows, _maybe she could get some money out of it?_  
Or better, _ **a favour?**_  
Apart from the Starks, the Boltons were powerful as well up there in the North, if only their treachery was diminished.  
Due to her great knowledge in healing, and her brother going ahead of her with most of the army, the girl managed to treat the young Bastard into making an almost full recovery, and yet, he still seemed a tad hazy from all the Milk of the Poppy given.  


**Ramsay: Who...are you?**  
**Y/N: Nobody important.**  
 **Ramsay:Then why save me, wench?**  
 **Y/N:You are rather rude with your saviour. Mayhaps I should have let you there to rot.**  
 **Ramsay:Might have been wiser of you.**  
 **Y/N: Maybe so.**  
 **Ramsay:Why are you still here?**  
 **Y/N: Fate. I won't bother you much longer, _Lord Snow_  , so fear not. I already paid for your expenses as well. Farewell, little flayed man.**  
 **Ramsay:Halt! I'm not allowing you to leave until you reveal your name to me, stranger! You seem to know an awful lot about me.**  
 **Y/N: * _chuckles*_ Such authoritarian words from one such as you, barely alive and very much wounded. Might I say, you amuse me so. Fine then, be that way, and may our paths cross once more, _Ramsay Snow.  
Ramsay: You, puny little-...! I will flay you alive next time we cross paths, you impudent...!_**  
 **Y/N: Bark more, Snow, it seems to run in your family.**

  
Smirking at the boy's shocked and slightly impressed visage, she gathered the few men she held trusty to herself that remained by her side, and went to trace back her brother's tracks, seeing that they went somewhere to the North.  
It took many detours and stops, due to weather and enemies getting in their way, but it seems destiny always has a way to play people, in highly entertaining ways.  


_**"Yes, Lord Bolton, I am the chief of this Mercenary Army and I came here by your command. Here is my right hand, we call him Jae, and he proved to be the strongest warrior here."** _

Looking ahead of her, she saw her brother's army being wrongfully lead by some leprosy, who thought playing mighty in front of Ramsay Bolton, who apparently got back a day before them, would be a great idea.  
Her brother seemed amused by this mummer's farçe, but she was his exact opposite, in the matter.  
Taking big, but stealthy strides, like a prowling cheetah watching her pray, she took out her dagger and glued it to the man's neck, allowing a few ruby droplets to fall down his soft skin.

 

 **Y/N: Hey, captain, what wind brought you here?**  
**Man: * _whimpers*_ C-Chief, you're back so soon! I...Your brother and I wanted to play a little game, that's all!**  
 **Y/N: Oh, is that so? It seemed to me quite a tad...mocking. Like you just got named the boss here. How _very_ peculiar.**  
 **Man: N-No, it's n-nothing of the s-sort!**  
 **Y/N: Then, how do you plead your case? Guilty? Not guilty? Would you beg for mercy? On you knees, like one of those pitiful whores who keep you company, despite the celibate rules you agreed to?**  
 **Man: * _drops to his knees*_ Mercy, my lady! Please have mercy, for I was wrong and I acknowledge that! Forgive me, I beg you, and I shall be your soldier forevermore!**  
 **Jae: *shrugs* Come on, Y/N, don't be so strict, it was just an innocent jest, that's all.**  
 **Y/N:Hmmm...Mercy, you say? Then, by all means, mercy you shall have.**

 

The shameful man, from the ground, looked up at his leader with hopeful eyes, thanking her over and over, and yet, he missed one crucial point, which was the satisfied smirk on her face and the vengeful glint in her eyes that possessed her to grab the sword from her waist holder and, with one swift move, sever the head of the traitor from his neck.  
She could cut the thick tension with a knife, if that was physically possible, but instead, she grabbed the rolling head from the ground, and used it as a talking marionette head, mocking the dead man with such dark humour that even seemed to amuse her host beyond measure.  


**Y/N: And now that everything has been cleared out, is anyone still thinking of being a puny rebel? No? Good. I shall accept your already sworn allegiances.**  
**Ramsay: Why, My Lady, I'd have never expected you to be commanding such a large army of Mercenaries.**  
 **Y/N: You don't know many things about me, _Lord Snow._ Or, perhaps you would have enjoyed one more night in the wilderness?**  
 **Ramsay: * _smirks*_ I see you know how to negotiate, and what a pleasant coincidence that the one who saved me is the one with whom I have to make a deal with.**  
 **Y/N: Planned coincidence, always in my favour.**  
 **Ramsay: Your army can stay in the rooms I shall assign them, or the barns, if they are too many. You, however, will receive the warmest Guestroom, My Lady.**  
 **Y/N: * _whistles*_ Oh, and what good deed have I done in this life to get such a reward~?**  
 **Ramsay: You really do enjoy pushing the subject beyond the borders of good sense, do you not?**  
 **Y/N: I like to jest quite a lot, so could you really blame me?**  
 **Ramsay: Perhaps not me, but who knows what might happen to you, should you continue this Jester farçe. Mayhaps others will not be so...tolerant of your antics.**  
 **Y/N: And what are YOU going to do, dearest~? Flay me alive? I think I've hard that one before. Surprise me~!**  
 **Ramsay: *smirks* You're on for quite a shock, _My Lady._**

For the next couple of weeks, Y/N and her brother made sure their troops trained well so they could win whatever fight the Boltons hired them for which still remained a mystery, even for her, the leader.  
Everything in Winterfell seemed to be still, the snowflakes slowly falling and creating a pristine blanket of crystals, the harsh wind echoing through the Godswood and the folk doing their usual work.  
Y/N, as usual, was observing the training of her men and giving tips where needed, encouraging them to improve their skills and discipline, until she heard a rather obnoxious clapping, which only proved to be her host, grinning from ear to ear.

  
**Y/N: If I didn't know better, I'd think you were actually happy. So, who do we have to kill?**  
**Ramsay: Sharp as usual, My Lady! And ah, how wonderful it is to see the army I hired finally in action, for a warm up fight!**  
 **Y/N: Warm up fight? So, this is not the real deal, is it?**  
 **Ramsay: Precisely!**  
 **Y/N: *sighs* Oh, that's delightful. More money for me, so bring it on, Snow.**  
  
Throwing a hard glare towards her for the smug title she used to address him, he cleared his throat in a way of calming himself, then went next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders and bringing her inside to discuss business.   
On their way there, she kept stealing curious glances at the bastard, questioning his actions, yet speaking none until finally having arrived at his solar.

  
**Ramsay: I suppose you're asking yourself why have I asked for you alone to accompany me to discuss the arrangements of the upcoming fight, are you not?**  
**me: More or less, I suppose. Why, is it because that dunderhead of a brother of mine seems not so focused and an outright air-head? I wouldn't blame you, honestly.**  
 **Ramsay: Of course, I do prefer to speak to the actual leader of the army I'm wasting my money on, which in this case, it so happens to be you-**  
 **Y/N: *scoffs* Oh, come on, Ramsay, could you not be more diplomatic and choose a more fitting word, unlike _'wasting'_ ~?**  
 **Ramsay: *grumbles* To be fair, I believe that's the perfect word for it...*cheerful* And yet, there are other, more important matters to discuss!**  
 **Y/N: Yes, of course, the army, strategies, tactics and whatever.**  
 **Ramsay: Or, a better topic, like...your brother.**  
 **Y/N: I beg your pardon?**  
 **Ramsay: You heard me correctly.**  
 **Y/N: Why Jae? What has he done, again? If he destroyed anything, I'll pay back, no problem. We really want no trouble...Ah, maybe I should have killed him back when we were in the womb...**  
 **Ramsay: *chuckles* That would have been lovely, however, I have reasons to...believe he might betray our cause.**  
 **Y/N: Jae? Betray us? Betray...me?! That's preposterous. Why would he?**  
 **Ramsay: Now, hear me out, missy, and I suggest you listen _very_ carefully, for I won't be responsible for your potential planned death. I want you alive and I want your army to remain the same, to ensure my goals and their success. I'm not going to let any idiot get in my way, even if that means killing your brother if needed. **  
 **Y/N: How...did you find out he might...desert us?**  
 **Ramsay: Oh, I have my sources, alright. Spies everywhere. You know what they say, walls have ears and the wind speaks to those who are willing to hear. Consider this my favour returned for saving me back there. And bear in mind, blood bonds are _not_ as indestructible as you might think they are.**  
 **Y/N: I-I...W-Well...**  
 **Ramsay: I'm expecting you here next morn to prepare for the real strategising. Better not have your brain blocked by some silly thoughts, or you will regret it, I assure you.**  
 **Y/N: Tsk. Don't be a fool, Ramsay _Snow_. You, of all people, should know that's not going to happen. I treasure my money. And besides, you're not the only one with high, utopian ideals and goals to achieve.**

  
Leaving his Solar, she kept pondering over and over why would her brother betray her in such a way, since their goals were shared. They were supposed to restore the glory of the Targaryens together, fighting against the World, so why...?  
_Could this be a rude deceit from the bastard's part?_  
But even so, he wouldn't want half of the army he hired to just die like swatted flies, since he needed them for a greater fight.  
Maybe she should keep watch whilst on the battlefield and tactics phase she has to discuss the following day.

  
Looking at the huge map displayed on the table, Ramsay used the pawns to show the girl what his scouts reported and the strategies he thought would work.  
For the most part, she agreed with the basic formations, the shields in front, archers guarded in the back, covering the high-ground, yet she suggested a vanguard and a second wave of  strong military, that would be her own army as reinforcements to his own army, so they could scare the enemy.  
Thinking better, she decided to group her own army into two, her own trusted men marching by the brunet, and she would come later, with her brother's half, split into two, covering the sides, as a surprise attack, and that way, she could ensure neither her nor Ramsay would end up betrayed or killed in any way by a possible treachery.

  
Smirking at her decision, they both marched down to their own armies and rallied them for the fight, preparing the armor, weapons and horses needed for the spontaneous attack.

Nodding at each other, Ramsay lead his army forwards to meet the enemy a few miles ahead, into the clearing, awaiting her own turn to the massacre.  
Jae looked weirdly comfortable and at ease, rather happy to be having some fun after all the boring days of laziness 

Sooner than expected, they shook hands, as the old habit dictated, then split the army and went to attack the sides of the enemy.  
The girl saw Ramsay was being attacked from all parts, so as she rose, she lit up her arrows and getting up on the saddle, started firing them at the enemies surrounding him with dead accuracy, forming a strategic circle of fire so no wrong reinforcements could aid them.  
Seeing she ran out of arrows, she jumped off the horse, rolled on the ground, and took off her twin daggers, stopping a blade from severing Snow's neck, just as it was about to touch skin.  


**Y/N: Y'know, if I didn't know better, I'd think this was the second time I saved you.**  
**Ramsay: Much appreciated, yet I had everything under control.**  
 **Y/N: Except for, potentially, your head.**  
 **Ramsay: Now, now, don't be cheeky.**  
 **Y/N: Cheeky? Me? No, I'm just a skilled fighter.**  
 **Ramsay: Bet I could kill more of this suckers than you.**  
 **Y/N: Oh, you're so on, Ramsay Snow! FIRE AND BLOOD!**  
 **Ramsay: Fire and Blood...? Huh...**  


Without realising the phrase she shouted with such pride, she started slaughtering every enemy that came in her path, letting herself be showered in their blood as they screamed in agony, falling to her feet.  
The fight was clearly in their favour, until the very end, when, as when she was counting the casualties, she felt a sudden, strong, stingy impact on her shoulder that took away her breathe, making her fall to her knees.

 **-?-: Chief?! What happened?!**  
**Y/N: Who...Did this...?**  
 **-?-: Aww, look at you, red suits you so well, doesn't it? Fire and Blood, like a true Targaryen.**  
 **Y/N: You...?! But...Why?!**  
 **-?-: As if you don't know, dear. I have my own ambitions and I'm not going to let anything stand in my path of glory. Not even you, sweetling.**  
 **Y/N: Traitor...!**  
 **-?-: Now, now, don't be so harsh, love! Ah, and what a pitiful moment this is! I would have totally loved to be the one to kill you, but alas, it seems like your allies are here and mine are not. Don't be afraid, dear, for I will make sure your demise will come by mine own hand, and with that, you shall truly...Burn.**  
 **Y/N: Fire never killed a dragon, and it never will!**  
 **-?-: We shall see about that. Patience, and you will see just how gorgeous red can be.**

  
Falling on the cold, snowy ground, she groaned in pain from a second arrow shot that collided with her body. Clearly, she needed her revenge, but what mattered now was to break the arrow body and try to stay awake until one of her own men would pick her up and get her back to the castle where she could heal properly.

She soon felt herself being picked up by one of her worried soldiers and, and as she watched the grey, snowy sky, she could only mutter one thing... **_"Fire"._**

 

Her recovery wasn't as speedy as expected and one of her arms, the sword one, is still faulty, so instead of training with her troops, she remained behind to observe and teach, trying to soothe her mind away from all her worries.  
During one of her days of aggravated pain, she'd stay in her room, enjoying a book under the warm furs, occasionally looking outside at the falling pure snow.  
A soft knock on the wooden door got her out of her trance and saying a barely audible **_"Enter"_** , her host walked inside, a smirk plastered on his face.  
Seeing it, she groaned in frustration, rolling her eyes, and huffing, making the man chuckle.  
  
He sat on he bed, his eyes seemingly taking in her radiating beauty as he took a strang of her long, silver hair, twisting and playing with it.  
It was only then that he truly noticed her, the characteristic amethyst eyes that hid a pool of emotions, hurt, need and loneliness, much like his.  
It was truly then that he realised that perhaps the desperate ways he was trying to fill the hole in his soul were only a temporary solution, and that nor Myranda, nor flaying or hunting would ever be able to make his frozen heart beat again, but only the fiery flames of passion from a certain dragon girl, that seemed to be needing someone just as much as he did.  
  


**Ramsay: Is it ever the right time to say "I told you so"?**  
**Y/N: No, it is not.**  
 **Ramsay: So, Miss Targaryen, care to explain your mysticism~?**  
 **Y/N: *groans* Does it even matter anymore? Clearly, my own twin brother betrayed me before I could escape, so that's just that.**  
 **Ramsay: So, what's your real name, then, Dragon Princess~?**  
 **Y/N: Do you see me having any dragon, right now? No. They're not here, so it doesn't matter.**  
 **Ramsay: So very hostile, I almost don't recognise you.**  
 **Y/N: *sighs* After my brother, Rhaegar, was killed, and my sister was born, our mother dying, they wanted to move all of us to the Free Cities...But I and Jae...Jaehaerys had other plans. We promised each other to raise an army and make sure Daenerys gets her throne...Her birth right. Birth right taken away by the Usurper...And now, even my nephews were gruesomely killed by that...That monster...The Mountain...**  
 **Ramsay: No wonder you mentioned an utopian goal. Fighting against the Crown without dragons can't be too easy to accomplish.**  
 **Y/N: *smirks* Hey, I got to fight along a certain Flayed Man, so I'm surely getting somewhere.**  
 **Ramsay: Flattery will get you nowhere, missy.**  
 **Y/N: Are you sure~? I think it got me places.**  
 **Ramsay: *smirks* You're full of surprises, silver maiden, and yet, I know none of them.**  
 **Y/N: I don't have much to lose anymore, now, do I~? If you would lend me your ear, I could whisper you tales of my greatness. It will be for you to decide which are true, and which are complete-**  
 **Ramsay: Horse shit?**  
 **Y/N: *laughs* I was going to say 'falsehoods', yet I think I much rather prefer your own version of it.**  
 **Ramsay: I suppose my charm makes up for it.**  
 **Y/N: Visenya. Visenya Targaryen is my name.**  
 **Ramsay: Ah, what a pretty name indeed. Your other one didn't quite suit your title. Then again, I am not shocked in the slightest.**  
 **Y/N: Are you not?**  
 **Ramsay: I may have overheard your little...argument with your brother, from the kitchens.**  
 **Visenya: I mean, after that ruckus, I wouldn't have been surprised.**  
 **Ramsay: You almost broke the table.**  
 **Visenya: It was his fault he angered me, alright?**  
 **Ramsay: I have news that may anger you further.**  
 **Visenya: Do tell, then. I can take it.**  
 **Ramsay: The one I intended to fight was Stannis Baratheon, the Usurper's elder brother that wants to attack us, along with his red priestess or whatever she is.**  
 **Visenya: Don't tell me... Jaehaerys betrayed us for them...?**  
 **Ramsay: *nods* And for her Fire God, it seems.**  
 **Visenya: Fire cannot kill a dragon, Ramsay Bolton! And he is NOT a dragon. *mutters* I have just the right way to prepare my revenge now...**  
 **Ramsay: I wouldn't believe you in a thousand lives if you said you had a dragon.**  
 **Visenya: If I did, would I be able to conquer your heart and set it ablaze~?**  
 **Ramsay: Not if I did it first.**  
 **Visenya: *winks* Perhaps a little bit of fire is just what I need to ignite~**

  
Hearing her say that with such a passionate, low purr, he couldn't help but prowl over her, and with an unusual tamed yet animalistic desire, he engulfed the girl in a warm embrace, and putting his hands on her soft visage, he captured her lips in a fiery kiss that they both needed. A sign of hope in their lonely lives, one that wasn't fake or with hidden interest.   
It was just them, together, alone, with nobody to disturb them or their small sense of security and happiness.  
Nobody to remind them of their worries, responsibilities, wars, titles or death. Just them and their little piece of safe haven.

Yet that all soon vanished when one day, Lady Visenya was captured by Stannis and his army, and was prepared to be burnt alive, as a sacrifice to the Fire God, R'hllor.  
The stake and hay were all prepared, and as she walked confidently up to the stake to be tied down by her brother, she saw Ramsay on a horse, watching the scene unfold hidden in the forest, a glint worry evident in his eyes.

  
**Jae: Are you ready, sister dear? It might get hot here.**  
**Visenya: You, brother, always forget that fire never kills a dragon. You'd never know, though, since you're not one.**  
 **Jae: Ah, shut up with your silly riddles. Everyone dies from this, and you will not be an exception.**  
 **Visenya: *laughs* Watch me, brother. You will see me emerging with grace, victoriously, while you will die, with your stolen power and lack of honour.**  
 **Jae: Let's see who laughs in the end, sister.**  
 **Visenya: Clearly me, Jaehaerys Targaryen!**

  
Snapping with anger at his sister's smug behaviour, he lit the torch on fire and set her ablaze, letting the red waves engulf her rapidly, whilst she raised her arms in the air, and with a shrill laughter, she yelled _**"VHAGAR!"**_  
Jaehaerys laughed at her mockingly, knowing that she was trying to summon old Visenya's dragon to save her pitiful life, yet what he didn't know was that she would be the one victorious.  
  
A loud roar thundered through the sky as it turned black, and from above, a huge, dark-coloured dragon threatened them all, burning the enemies trying to kill her mother, and they shall pay with their lives, scorched and in pain.  
Ramsay could only stare in shock, horrorstruck at the beast in front of him, listening religiously to every command given by his paramour, who was enjoying the gruesome show ahead, the screams of agony, and in the end, her brother dying at her feet, sobbing and begging for mercy, all whilst she still was tied to the flaming stake.

After she was done with the enemies, Vhagar gently used her claw to save the girl, who in turn kissed her snout, thanking her over and over for her help.  


**Visenya: See, dear Ramsay~? Maybe I might still have a chance at conquering Westeros for Dany, don't you think?**  
**Ramsay: If only you allow me to be your consort, then I shall aid you in your quest to victory, My Queen.**  
 **Visenya: *grins* That does have quite a nice ring to it, doesn't it? Queen Visenya Targaryen, and her consort, Ramsay Bolton, the Heir of Dreadfort...And Warden of the North.**  
 **Ramsay: I'm none of those yet and you know that.**  
 **Visenya: *winks* Yet, my love. Yet is the key-word. Until then, we must wait for Daenerys' reinforcements. Four dragons are always better than one, I believe. Quite the beauty, isn't she?**  
 **Ramsay: With such a stunning owner, I wouldn't be surprised.**  
 **Visenya: Now, now, flattery will get you nowhere.**  
 **Ramsay: On the contrary, dearest. It got me places.**

With that, he dipped her down, kissing her passionately, desire surging through his veins. He finally felt his heart beat for once, after so many years of being frozen, and with that, a light of hope seemed to appear in front of his eyes.  
  
_A silver light of purity, grace and amethyst eyes._  
  
_**Visenya Targaryen.**_


End file.
